I Ran Away
by TheVics
Summary: [AU] Em uma realidade em que não houve a Segunda Maldição(lançada por Peter Pan) e nem Zelena. OutlawQueen ainda acontece. É compreensível correr quando se está dominada pelo medo. Mas Regina descobrirá que não pode fugir para sempre.O Destino joga as cartas e a faz encontrar com Robin Hood, seu predestinado. O teimoso amor talvez seja a ruína de ambos. Talvez. Autora: @Nat Zurc
1. A Primeira Vista

I RAN AWAY.

" _ **As pessoas pagam pelo que fazem, e pagam ainda mais pelo que permitiram se tornar. O amor arranca as máscaras sem as quais temíamos não poder viver e atrás das quais sabemos que somos incapazes de o fazer. O amor n**_ _ **ão começa e termina do jeito que parecem pensar que sim. O amor é uma batalha, o amor é uma guerra, o amor é uma maneira de crescer."**_

 _ **James A. Baldwin.**_

Capitulo 1 – A Primeira Vista.

[Floresta Encantada]

Roland dormia profundamente em uma cama colossal, com uma respiração calma e sincronizada. A noite estava fria e uma longa cortina de neblina se estendia até o horizonte. Silêncio era tudo que se ouvia em cada parte da escuridão enquanto Robin assistia o monótono cenário da janela do palácio do Senhor das Trevas.

Ele, ao contrário, estava agitado, pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que às vezes esquecia-se de onde estava. A aventura de Neal em Neverland tomava a maior parte dos pensamentos; imaginando como tudo podia está acontecendo, quantos perigos uma terra estranha podia oferecer, principalmente quando se é um tipo de inimigo para o rei do lugar. Não seria fácil para Neal levar sua família de volta pra casa. Casa essa que ficava em outro mundo, o mundo da maldição da Rainha Má.

Estremeceu levemente ao tentar imaginar quão odiosa seria uma criatura egoísta o suficiente para acabar com a vida de um povo inteiro. Por sorte ele nunca pensava muito em toda aquela história, apesar de sentir pena das pessoas engolidas pela magia da bruxa, sentia-se grato que de alguma forma ela não estava mais no mesmo mundo que seu filho.

Talvez desse tudo certo, para o Neal e sua família híbrida de mundos. Pelo menos era algo para se lutar, uma espera. Uma esperança. Coisa que se tornava cada vez mais distante para Robin. Tudo que podia pensar por fim era que em algum lugar, em algum dos infinitos mundos, alguma coisa valia muito a pena e ele talvez nunca a encontrasse, ou pior, nunca se atrevesse a buscá-la.

Dormiu tristemente, sufocado, não pela monotonia, mas pelas infinitas possibilidades; encarando seu arco que um dia fora imponente, porém naquele instante, parecia-lhe tão limitado e inútil.

Na mesma noite um perfume agradável o acordou, não era floral nem amadeirado, não era cítrico nem doce, nada que ele houvesse sentido antes, era melhor. Quando abriu os olhos, enxergou uma silhueta feminina se aproximando. Uma imagem turva, mas magnífica, caminhando como se tivesse pés alados e debruçando-se delicadamente sobre ele - os cabelos dela eram escuros assim como seus olhos - chegando tão perto a ponto dele sentir seu hálito quente e a frequência de sua respiração, a visão fantasmagórica sussurrou com voz resoluta e triste em seu ouvido:

"Robin, não venha. Por favor. Isso acabaria... – ela fez uma pausa e tocou o rosto dele. – Eu já estarei morta quando você chegar. Esse é o fim que eu mereço. Você sabe! Eu te esperei por cada segundo da minha vida... Você veio e me salvou de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode salvar outra. Adeus."

Robin pulou da cama com a aflição de uma perda quando a visão se desfez. Sua certeza absoluta de não havia sido apenas um sonho o fazia repetir mentalmente de maneira quase maluca: eu senti a respiração dela.

\- Quem é você? Para onde eu não devia ir? – Ele estava gritando sem perceber, os olhos lutavam contra o escuro em uma busca alucinada por seu fantasma.

O silêncio da madrugada o fazia parecer ainda mais lunático ao falar com as paredes. Robin estava desesperado, precisava saber de onde vinha aquela mulher, mas não conseguia lembrar-se do seu rosto, por mais que tentasse o rosto dela era ausente em sua memória.

Roland moveu-se na cama balbuciando alguma coisa, como se reclamasse do barulho, seu pai, sentado no chão contava a própria respiração, tentando não admitir para si que o maior de todos os seus medos, agora, era que aquela misteriosa aparição fosse apenas um sonho. Robin jamais sentira uma coisa assim antes. Ele nunca estivera tão vivo. Essa urgência que nada parecia com o seu amor por Marian o estava deixando louco.

As horas passaram como minutos e o sol ergueu-se no céu. Robin correu pelas escadas do palácio, o arco nas costas e a capa que o cobria da cabeça aos pés. Como previsto Helena o esperava à porta, quieta, de cabeça baixa.

Helena era irmã mais nova de Marian e sempre estivera por ali. A presença dela não era algo confortável, nunca fora, pelo menos não para Robin. A maior parte do tempo ela parecia estar com raiva, sempre tentando mapear os defeitos de qualquer um que se aproximasse. Do tipo de pessoa odiosa que deixava outras desconfortáveis, assim - mesmo sendo quase tão bonita como sua irmã - passava a maior parte do seu tempo escondendo-se. Entretanto agora estava mais presente, cuidando do pequeno Roland; sem muito carinho, ou disciplina. Na verdade, mal trocava duas palavras com a criança durante todo o dia. Robin, por sua vez, detestava deixar o filho com a cunhada, talvez porque acreditasse que a mulher fosse do tipo incapaz de mover um dedo para livrar a própria pele de qualquer perigo. Mas esteva enganado quanto a isso. Helena faria qualquer coisa por ele, tudo que o fizesse feliz. A jovem alimentava uma paixão platônica pelo cunhado, desde que o vira a primeira vez, se não fosse por Marian, talvez eles pudessem ter dado certo, era o que ela pensava a cada segundo, antes e depois de ter amaldiçoado o mundo e tudo que houvesse nele, tornando-se apenas uma figura indesejada na vida do homem que amava.

\- Russell está pronto – a voz dela era tão gelada quanto à manhã. Robin acenou com a cabeça, apressado demais para respondê-la. Russell, o cavalo cor de chocolate ao leite, esperava a alguns metros e quase pode sentir a agitação de seu dono pela velocidade com que esse caminhou até encontrá-lo.

\- Eu tive um sonho maravilhosamente estranho hoje, Russell. – Robin falou baixo enquanto tirava o pouco de neve que se aglomerava sobre o animal, depois sorriu com a própria ingenuidade de estar apaixonado por um sonho. – Não me olhe assim! Você não estava lá e não a viu.

Russell era um bom amigo, um tanto velho para um cavalo de aventuras, mas Robin evitava pensar em qualquer coisa que falasse pela substituição do seu grande companheiro de batalhas, roubos e fugas. Vitórias também: as vezes que jogara sacos de moedas de ouro e prata no meio da multidão, ou abrira portões de celeiros surtidos para alimentar o povo. Em todas aquelas vezes lá estava seu fiel parceiro. Agora não era diferente, enquanto cavalgava pela estreita estrada no meio da floresta congelada e ouvia ao fundo a natureza acordando com a pouca luz de um sol escondido por nuvens, lá estava Russell.

Mas não havia lugar para mais nada na cabeça do cavaleiro, além do cheiro, do toque, da voz dela e também o rosto, que mesmo não estando claro em sua memória, sabia que era tão perfeito quanto o sentimento de seu breve vislumbre. Parecia que a mulher de seu sonho ainda estava ali, bastava-lhe apenas fechar os olhos para vê-la ou sentir sua respiração novamente.

Robin sacudiu a cabeça tentando manter o foco na estrada e chegar são até seus companheiros. Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que uma intensa luz verde pareceu emergir no horizonte, vazando o denso paredão de árvores: um pequeno tumulto acontecia, aparentemente distante demais para ser audível e depois de meio minuto assim como veio, partiu, devolvendo a quase tranquilidade à floresta.

O arqueiro segurava forte a rédea de Russell, tentando conter a agitação do animal e a sua própria. Ponderou - com uma ruga de confusão na testa - por um instante, e seguiu na direção de onde a luz aparecera. Rápido, resolvido, ansioso por aventura.

O gosto amargo na boca e a dor latejante na têmpora esquerda ainda eram inacreditavelmente menores que a terrível ânsia provocada por uma viagem entre mundos. Duas respirações difíceis depois e o portal fechara. Regina não precisou se virar para saber, o silêncio gritava que ela estava só, em um mundo qualquer, longe de Henry.

Permanecer deitada não era uma opção, o chão estava congelado e seus dedos começavam a doer de uma maneira preocupante sobre o gelo. E só quando levantou percebeu que havia sangue por todo o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, explicando o latejar. Regina chutou a pedra pontuda suja de sangue - que provavelmente causara o corte - e sentiu vontade de gritar. Com uma raiva tão patológica que a fazia desejar ter alguém que pudesse matar. Alguma coisa viva que ruísse em sua presença.

O cenário era como o próprio inferno para ela. O sol fraco, a água escorrendo de cada pedra de gelo até alcançar o pequeno riacho, o cheiro de frio, a solidão.

"Ninguém nunca vai amar você. Não importa quão poderosa ou rica você seja. Não há perdão. Você é má e apodrece tudo o que toca. Henry será muito mais feliz com Emma. Nem a Morte te quer!"

Uma enxurrada de sussurros com vozes desagradáveis soou contra a quietude da floresta. Regina estremeceu ao ouvir e deu dois passos para trás - segurando de maneira firme o machucado de sua testa, tentando parar o dramático e fluido sangramento – em seguida olhou para frente e pode ver que abaixo daquela camada espessa de gelo havia uma população considerável de _Rubum_ _timore_ _–_ O Visgo do Medo.

 _Rubum_ _timore_ basicamente tem o poder de encontrar os maiores medos de qualquer um que se aproxime, não importando quão profundo seja esses medos, ele sempre encontra e indiscriminadamente os verbaliza. Eram protagonistas das piores histórias de terror que narravam desventuras de pessoas perdidas na floresta e que enlouqueciam de tanto ouvir seus próprios pavores sendo repetidos por longas horas ou dias. Agora se tornaram tão raros que alguns afirmavam sua extinção.

"A solidão irá fazer sua alma sucumbir às Trevas até que..." – O Visgo foi interrompido por uma forte e gigantesca chama de fogo intenso.

\- Não sejam repetitivos! – A voz de dela não parecia fazer parte do lugar, mas soou altiva e quase divertida ao mesmo tempo em que a plantação de _Rubum_ _timore_ se transformava em uma fornalha vívida. Regina recolheu a chama à suas mãos e tentou inutilmente se livrar do sangue que cobria a maior parte delas. Depois reparou a postura, ergueu a cabeça e caminhou como se planasse elegantemente por cima das pedras escorregadias.

Aquela era a Floresta Encantada, ela reconhecera. Não só pela flora peculiar, mas por cada detalhe: o cheiro, as cores, a solidão profunda, o desespero agudo que sentia e até a maldita frequência do vento frio que batia em seu rosto, tudo ali era insuportavelmente familiar.

Embora não soubesse o que esperar, Regina seguiu pelo caminho mais curto até a estrada.

Não muito longe dali, Robin cavalgava pela estrada úmida pelo gelo em fusão: tudo ao redor estava coberto por uma camada fina de musgos verde-escuro, a luz do sol fazia parecer quase marrom na visão periférica do cavaleiro que seguia lembrando-se de algumas histórias que crescera ouvindo, lembrou-se, sobretudo de uma em especial:

A história de um rei que possuía uma chave de portal e o artefato valioso havia sido dado a ele por um mago, que antes fora seu mentor, ou algo parecido. Robin não lembrava todos os detalhes. Arthur - o nome era um fato importante a ser lembrado - um grande e poderoso monarca que comandava um vasto e abundante reino. Rezava a lenda que sua riqueza vinha de outros mundos pelos quais ele viaja livremente.

"Quando a chave do portal de Arthur abria passagem para outro mundo, uma luz verde e brilhante podia ser vista no céu. Até os habitantes mais distantes do reino sabiam quando seu rei começava uma viagem."

Robin podia lembrar o exato timbre de voz rouca de seu tio ao dizer essa frase pontuada com um leve pigarro de quem bebia e fumava demais. Uma pontada aguda e abrupta lhe subia a boca do estômago toda fez que imaginava a luz verde buscada agora, muito provavelmente por ansiedade, ou talvez a velocidade de Russell - corajosamente lançando-se a encoberta e quase findada trilha no meio das árvores - fosse o motivo da excitação por aquilo que começava a parecer uma grande aventura.

Dois minutos de corrida incessante à frente e não teria mais volta.

Regina sentou-se em uma rocha ao lado da estreita trilha, cansada demais para continuar. Havia uma pequena poça de água limpa logo abaixo da pedra - que agora era seu ponto de descanso – ela observou meio zonza, uma gota de sangue cair e dispersar como uma flor ornamental na pouca água da poça. De onde vinha todo aquele sangue? Era apenas um corte na testa! Foi o que pensou antes de revirar os olhos para sua própria situação, quando o fez, sentiu uma tontura arrebatadora e desejou lembra-se de algum feitiço curandeiro simples. Curar não estava no meio de seus dons, na verdade seu talento era o inverso.

Um som distante quebrou o silêncio de repente e ela levantou cambaleando, esconder-se não era opção. Não para uma Rainha, não para uma bruxa poderosa, não importava quão ferida estivesse, Regina virou-se em direção ao cavalgar furioso, estendeu as duas mãos para frente à altura de sua face - era o máximo que podia levantá-las sem que a tontura voltasse e a fizesse cair – e as manteve de palmas direcionadas ao cavaleiro que surgia por entre árvores.

Robin não acreditou naquela visão. Jogou o gorro imediatamente para trás para liberar completamente seu campo visual, enquanto lutava contra as investidas de Russell para voltar. O cavalo parecia desesperado, a ponto de derrubar seu dono. Mas o arqueiro mantinha os olhos fixos na imagem da mulher ensanguentada, como se uma piscadela pudesse fazê-la desaparecer.

\- Russell! – a voz de Robin foi bruta e seu eco rasgou a floresta como uma faca.

Regina a ouviu e estremeceu com o som grave, sua cabeça latejava e até o leve feitiço que mantinha sobre o cavalo se tornou uma tarefa impossível. Ela respirou fundo tentando manter-se, um "TUMM... PIIIMM" e tudo girou, fazendo-a cair em uma morna e calma escuridão.

Os olhos de Robin arregalaram-se ao ver aquela cena que de muitas maneiras era desesperadora. A mulher que vestia uma roupa estranha de cor amarela viva, encharcada por uma borra bordo do sangue que lhe escorria da face, desfalecera de maneira elegante e quase teatral. Em uma reação instantânea ele se jogou do cavalo, aterrissando a frente do animal que parecia começar a se acalmar.

\- Fique aí! – Robin gritou para Russell.

Em dois passos largos já estava ao lado dela. Olhando-a por um segundo sentiu seu coração parar e depois voltar, como um relógio sendo ajustado. Ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira. Uma respiração depois e Robin a tinha nos braços, impedindo que qualquer parte do corpo dela tocasse no chão - sua pele já estava fria demais – a levantou do chão com facilidade. Caminhando até Russell desejou que o cavalo não oferecesse nenhum tipo de resistência, não que isso o fosse impedir de salvá-la, não iria. Robin sabia que poderia correr todo o universo com ela nos braços.

\- Não me decepcione, amigo. – ele encarou o cavalo e depois a posicionou delicadamente no colo enquanto subia no animal dócil.

Regina sentiu o movimento e despertou parcialmente, de maneira tão sutil a ponto de seu salvador não perceber. Um olhar. O rosto dele estava iluminado pela ainda alaranjada luz da manhã. E lá estava outro relógio sendo ajustado. Ela o observou pelo tempo em que conseguiu manter seus olhos em foco, depois, Regina não pensou em mais nada, exceto no fato da pele dele ter uma temperatura maravilhosa. Permitiu-se adormecer naquele colo. Nenhum de seus fantasmas podia alcançá-la ali.


	2. Respire!

Capitulo II – Respire!

O sol havia se posto há duas horas quando Regina finalmente abriu os olhos, em uma cama enorme de ferro, limpa e confortável. Ao redor via-se um quarto de teto alto - moldado com uma espécie de paisagem celestial – mas simples e arejado, com poucos móveis. Pós-espiada no ambiente sua visão periférica capitou a figura de um homem sentado ao lado da cama, um sujeito alto e musculoso, usando um pesado casaco de lenhador, o rosto tinha traços grandes e agradáveis. Não fosse pelos ombros lagos dele estarem encobrindo a maior parte das pequenas velas acessas, ela teria visto sua expressão preocupada.

Robin, por sua vez, esperou atento, um pouco inclinado para frente mantendo os cotovelos rígidos, grudados às costelas e as mãos cruzadas, como se tentasse impedi-las de tocar a moça deitada na cama. As pernas balançavam nervosamente em movimentos rápidos e periódicos.

\- Qual o seu nome? – Robin de repente, inspirado, perdeu o medo de falar com ela.

Regina manteve os olhos espertos, ainda analisando o estranho. Agora, sentindo-se mais forte, não era exatamente sua segurança que a preocupava – com músculos ou não, ele não representava ameaça – a maldita preocupação vinha do fato daquele rosto ser tão familiar e de seu coração estar reagindo insuportavelmente rápido a isso. "De onde eu conheço você?" Era a pergunta a ser feita e apesar da reciprocidade da impressão, nenhum dos dois a fez.

\- Regina. – finalmente respondeu, com uma voz rouca e Robin sentiu borboletas brincando em suas vísceras.

\- Bem, Regina... O meu é Robin. – Ele foi o mais cordial que pode. Escondendo seu sobrenome assim como ela, o que era, obviamente, uma atitude sensata para ambos. – Quando eu a vi, parada na floresta... – Fez uma pausa lembrando a perturbadora cena – Você não parecia real! – Robin contraiu um pouco os lábios, sentindo-se ridículo por sua sinceridade.

Regina sentou na cama e sentiu um leve latejar na cabeça ao se posicionar melhor nos travesseiros dispostos em suas costas - estava sem seu terninho amarelo, usando apenas a blusa branca que o antecedia - Depois observou Robin mais uma vez e notou a grande mancha de sangue que cobria a parte frontal do casaco grosso de pele.

\- Isso parece bem real para mim! – Regina disse com a voz mais clara, levantando uma sobrancelha e indicando a mancha de sangue na roupa dele. Havia ainda um meio sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Robin sorriu de maneira larga – exibindo sua dentição perfeita – não da piada mórbida, mas do quase sorriso dela, como uma reação imediata. Entretanto, nesse mesmo momento ela ficara séria; com o brilho que o sorriso trouxe ao rosto dele, Regina pode ver, alguma coisa em Robin a deixava extremamente feliz, ou pior, esperançosa. E qualquer esperança devia ser esmagada. Era sua lei mais absoluta!

A porta do quarto abriu lentamente em um rangido pavoroso, logo em seguida viu-se uma mão branca e magrela anteceder sua dona. Helena estava de pé, olhando os dois, um segundo depois. Regina a encarou e pensou ter entendido tudo imediatamente. _Aquela era a esposa!_

\- Eu trouxe o que você pediu! – uma voz seca e de certa forma desesperada saiu da boca de Helena enquanto ela exibia uma bandeja bem arranjada em sua mão direita. A moça encarou a mulher na cama, por um demorando instante, com curiosidade indisfarçada, sentindo sua autoestima sumir ao ver o rosto vívido dela, sem nenhum sangue o tornando fantasmagórico. – A comida... – disse por fim, dando dois passos até que Robin se levantasse.

" _O que tinha dado nele?"_ Helena pensou enfurecida _. "Agora ele trás mulheres para casa? Quem é essa mulher? Por que ela usa roupas estranhamente curtas? Por que está machucada? Quando vai embora?"._ As perguntas surgiam em uma velocidade absurda, como dezenas de vozes berrantes.

Regina a olhava nos olhos – como era de seu feitio – sentia-se resignada com os fatos, era óbvio que alguém como Robin não estaria sozinho. Ele poderia ter uma ou quantas moças quisesse. Manteve a expressão calma, imaginando que preferia morrer de fome a ter o momento com ele interrompido.

\- Obrigado. – Robin realmente parecia agradecido, embora seu tom, nem de longe, fora tão cordial quanto ao se virar e falar com Regina: – Você precisa comer. Nunca vi ninguém perder tanto sangue por um corte tão pequeno. – Ele sentou-se novamente e de modo não invasivo colocou a bandeja ao lado dela na cama.

Obviamente Regina estava com fome e o cheiro das batatas cozidas a lembrou disso. Além das batatas havia também ovos, pão de centeio, frutas frescas e um grande copo de leite. Tudo impecavelmente preparado.

\- Obrigada. – Ela olhou Helena ao agradecer. A moça assentiu com a cabeça e saiu como se, de repente, fugisse de alguma coisa muito desagradável. Efeito colateral não inédito para Regina, isso sempre acontecia. Era um dos talentos dela, fazer pessoas fugirem, mesmo tentando ser agradável. Entretanto a verdade sobre a fuga da garota lhe era completamente alheia; Helena choraria horas fio aquela noite, toda vez que se lembrasse do olhar apaixonado de Robin para a estranha.

Sem dar nenhuma importância a isso, Regina alimentava-se, nem lembrava quando tinha sido sua ultima refeição e a comida estava tão gostosa quanto parecia."Créditos para a magrela assustada!"

\- Então, de onde você é? – Robin virou a cadeira e apoiou os braços em seu encosto, olhando para Regina com um olhar cheio de satisfação e curiosidade quase infantil. – Digo... Você não é daqui! Então presumi que talvez... – Estava se atrapalhando. A presença dela parecia embaralhar a ordem lógica que seus pensamentos e palavras deveriam fluir.

Regina levantou o olhar, observou a expressão jovial de seu interrogador e deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, não por causa dele, mas pela longa história que ela teria de contar para convencê-lo de alguma coisa. Desejou por fim dizer que vinha de Nárnia, porém, o que na Terra seria uma piada para amenizar a conversa, poderia ser levado bastante a sério por um habitante da Floresta Encantada.

\- É complicado. – Houve um silêncio sério quando ela falou. – Eu sou... Nasci aqui. Mas fui para outro mundo, por causa de uma maldição... – Regina fez uma pausa cautelosa, escolhendo cada palavra. – Passei uma vida lá e, por acidente, acabei voltando. – Agora era em Henry que ela pensava, porque talvez, nunca mais o fosse ver novamente.

Robin viu a profunda tristeza nos olhos escuros dela e sentiu uma comoção quase inumana. Não quis perguntar mais nada, estava péssimo o suficiente pela pergunta anterior tê-la causado dor. Não correria esse risco novamente! _"Uma maldição."_ A frase repetiu-se em um pensamento aleatório e o fez imaginar que ela só poderia está falando da Grande Maldição da Rainha Má. Robin odiava a maldita bruxa por tudo que fizera, sobretudo, por aquele olhar profundo e cheio de dor que, de alguma forma causara a Regina.

\- Eu preciso voltar... – Regina, de repente, viu-se tomada por uma ânsia de sair daquele lugar, de voltar para casa, como se seu passado fosse alcançá-la a qualquer instante. Tentou sair da cama e torceu para que ele não tentasse impedir. Não queria usar magia nele, mas iria desacordá-lo a mera alusão de resistência.

\- Eu posso ajudá-la! – Robin disse imediatamente após ela e quase completou: _"E seguirei você a qualquer lugar!"._ Mas ao invés disso: – Só precisa me dizer o que fazer.

Ela parou e o olhou com um semblante adoravelmente preocupado. Os dois permaneceram a menos de um metro de distância; não era só um olhar, era uma conexão. Alguma coisa que nenhum dos dois jamais vivera.

\- Não sei por onde começar. – Regina foi sincera. Sabia que a tarefa de sair daquele mundo não seria fácil, o próprio _Rumpelstiltskin_ passara anos em busca de uma saída e, por fim, precisara da ajuda dela.

As duas figuras esguias se entreolharam por mais um tempo na penumbra do quarto. Até que o som oco e molhado de uma tosse ecoou pelos corredores do castelo. Os tirando de um torpor confortável. Robin virou-se imediatamente, sua capa girou ferozmente como um lençol sendo sacodido e sem nenhuma cerimônia se retirou do quarto, entrando na escuridão do corredor.

\- Ele acordou! – Sua voz foi só um sussurro, parecia está falando sozinho. Regina o seguiu, no completo escuro, guiada apenas pelo som das botas dele batendo forte no assoalho de madeira. Uma espécie de confiança inédita a impelia direto para o desconhecido, mesmo cega, literalmente naquele caso, estava disposta a segui-lo.

A escuridão sucumbiu pela chama forte de luz que saia da porta mais a frente. Antes que ele entrasse no cômodo iluminado, Regina o observou caminhar à meia luz: de modo bastante resolvido, másculo, ansioso e destemido, como se estivesse prestes a lutar com um animal selvagem. Depois, quando o perdeu de vista, teve a impressão de que seu coração batia na mesma frequência daqueles passos.

Continuou até poder ver o interior do quarto, que em muito parecia com o anterior, a não ser pela luz forte. Na cama de lençóis brancos, havia um garotinho, de talvez quatro anos – não dava pra ter certeza – Robin estava sentado na cama, com as mãos sobre o pequeno e frágil peito da criança, enquanto essa tinha mais um acesso de tosse. Dessa vez a tosse era seca e rasa, como um vidro sendo arranhado, combinada com uma pausa de busca por oxigênio.

Regina lembrava-se com exatidão daquele som e de todas as noites que passara ao lado de Henry - Ataques de asma foram bastante comuns na primeira parte da infância do filho - Desejou ter um sua bolsa, sempre havia uma _bombinha_ lá _,_ mesmo com as crises de Henry extintas.

Mais uma saraivada de tosse, típica dos asmáticos, agora seguida por um intervalo sem respirar. Uma, duas, três tentativas e o garoto olhava suplicante para o pai aflito. Os dois adultos prenderam a respiração e esperaram por longos segundos até Roland conseguir encher os pulmões. De olhos arregalados e maxilar trincado, Robin lutava contra a ânsia de sacudir o filho e gritar para que ele respirasse. O garoto fechou os olhos e viu filetes de luzes coloridas sob suas pupilas, pareciam fogos de artifício. Sua boquinha começava a ficar roxa...

\- Ele está morrendo, Regina. – Robin levantou-se da cama e se virou, usando o nome dela como se a conhecesse por anos, não minutos. Regina o viu passar a mão grande pelo cabelo louro escuro, desesperado, os olhos verdes estavam brilhando por lágrimas não derramadas. – Não sei o que fazer. Nunca o vi assim... Como o faço respirar?

Regina que, por um tempo, pareceu impassível; passou por ele como se não o visse e, tomada por seu extinto maternal, sentou na cama puxando a criança parcialmente para seu colo.

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- Roland. – Robin respondeu tão rápido que a interrompeu.

Enquanto Regina segurava metade do corpinho pequeno no colo, Roland a olhava apreensivo, com olhos escuros e rosto bem feito, os cabelinhos castanho estavam molhados com o suor frio de quem lutava contra o próprio corpo. A pele branca, o semblante assustado e a irregularidade na respiração o faziam parecer quase translúcido. Um fantasma.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Roland. Está sendo muito corajoso! Vou ajudar você a respirar... Está bem? – Uma voz baixa e doce foi destinada ao garoto. Até aquela noite, Henry havia sido o único a ouvi-la. A criança balançou a cabeça confirmando e fechou os olhos outra vez.

Robin cruzou os braços tendo uma vertigem quando viu o filho tremer cada parte do corpinho, como se levasse um choque, ao mesmo tempo em que Regina ditava palavras motivadoras: _"Isso! Respira!" "Outra vez!" "Vamos lá, estamos indo bem!" "Roland, mais uma vez!"._

O que Robin não sabia - nem poderia saber - é que não foram apenas os exercícios respiratórios que fizeram, gradativamente, a respiração da criança normalizar. O _"choque"_ visto fora o contato térmico com o superaquecimento mágico das mãos de Regina que, por sua vez, sentiu-se aliviada ao ver a temperatura abrindo as vias respiratórias de Roland, até que a tarefa de respirar voltasse a ser fácil para o garotinho com quem, agora, mantinha um segredo.

Robin sentou-se em uma antiga poltrona, exausto, encarando Regina: com o rosto devidamente iluminado ela parecia um milagre, as mãos delicadas e ágeis trabalhando de maneira coreografada, como se dançassem... Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco e não importava, mas acreditava poder ouvir música se olhasse para ela por alguns instantes. E lá estavam as mãos dele novamente travadas sob a vontade de atravessar o quarto e a tomar nos braços.


	3. A Volta

Capitulo III – A volta.

Como não podia ser diferente, Robin foi tomado, gradativamente, por um sono pesado – não dormia bem há dias. Nos últimos dois não dormira nada. – tão biologicamente cansado que se sentia bêbado antes de olhar mais uma vez para a mulher que salvara a vida do seu filho.

Paz e não solidão era o sentimento que pairava no silêncio quase palpável do quarto. Regina ainda estava com a cabeça de Roland sob seu colo: o semblante adormecido da criança era adorável, tinha o rosto rubro e ainda meio rechonchudo como o de um bebê, a boquinha rosada e os olhos faziam uma combinação perfeita. Havia muito de Robin naquele rosto. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela o beijou na testa, de maneira doce enquanto o deixava na cama. Era um adeus ao garoto que tinha alma de guerreiro e que, fizera jus ao fato, quando lutara ao seu lado por horas até voltar a respirar.

Dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto, resolvida a partir, mas antes parou em frente à antiga poltrona onde Robin dormia e o observou por um longo momento. Regina sorriu involuntariamente enquanto tentava guardar com exatidão cada detalhe daquele rosto. Ele dormia com a respiração longa e rítmica, seu tórax enchia-se de ar tão furiosamente que mais parecia um urso pardo em hibernação, tinha a cabeça um pouco inclinada para trás e seu semblante estava tranquilo. Quando a urgência da dor de abandoná-lo começou a se tornar insuportável, Regina desejou poder tocá-lo, só um instante, só para poder sentir como era a pele dele. Mas não o fez, ao contrário; partiu, subitamente entregando-se ao breu do castelo.

\- Tenha uma boa vida, Robin. – Disse tendo o cuidado de não o acordar.

Em todos os mundos onde a história da _Maldição da Rainha Má_ havia chegado, sido escrita, ou narrada, ninguém seria capaz de imaginar uma cena como aquela. Regina era o próprio _demônio_ das lendas que assombrava criancinhas e agora estava andando como se seus pés lutassem para ficar. Como se fosse impossível deixá-los para trás. Mas ela não tinha nada a oferecer. Nada além de dor e de um futuro cheio de decepções. Era perigosa demais para pertencer ao mesmo mundo que Robin sem o machucar fatalmente. Então continuou pelo palácio de _Rumpelstiltskin_ : uma sala após outra, enfrentando todas as lembranças que elas lhe traziam. - algumas tão fortes que se tornavam reflexos físicos de vários momentos de seu passado nebuloso - Pavor por pavor sendo deixado para trás até conseguir entrar no _hall_ que a levaria para fora de seu inferno particular. Quando finalmente chegara a porta, estava triste demais para se orgulhar da decisão escrupulosa de deixar Robin _em paz._

Sempre existiu em Regina um lugar para onde ir. Um refúgio da dor. Um lugar onde nada nem ninguém poderiam alcança-la. Cora, particularmente, detestava quando isso acontecia, quando via os olhos dela distantes demais. Inalcançável! Ela própria sendo, por muitas vezes, o motivo da filha se esconder em si mesma, enquanto a sacudia e gritava-lhe palavras odiosas: _"Você é fraca, Regina. É como seu maldito pai! Nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum"._ Embora Cora tivesse certeza do oposto. Tomada pela raiva que sentia da força e do espirito da filha, sabia que nenhum dano acabaria com ela. Não completamente. Uma alma como aquela desafiava qualquer poder.

Regina possuía danos permanentes, era fato, mas ainda conseguia ir ao seu _lugar,_ seu esconderijo. Exatamente onde estava quando abriu a porta gigantesca do castelo e olhou para o céu da noite, com nuvens prateadas pela luz da lua cheia, densas como as de uma pintura. O vento frio a fez desejar seu terninho de volta, mas não o suficiente para enfrentar novamente o interior do castelo em busca dele.

Saiu definitivamente do palácio, deixou a grande porta bater - fazendo um pouco mais de barulho do que ela esperava – e continuou caminhado de maneia corajosa, sem olhar para trás, por uns cinquenta metros até perceber uma luz brilhando pouco acima de sua cabeça, parecendo uma estrela de luz vermelha. Regina parou de maneira cautelosa e estendeu seu braço, sentindo claramente a magia do objeto quando o puxou para si. Assim que a pequena caixa tocou suas mãos, a luz vermelha se apagou.

Era um relicário retangular de madeira. Havia algumas palavras entalhadas cuidadosamente em _Élfico Antigo,_ a língua dos magos, uma espécie de idioma complexo, raro e mesclado – Quase todos os feitiços eram professados nele – Entre todas as frases escritas na caixa, a mais importante e que, ganhara a atenção imediata, traduzia-se: _"Para Regina!"._

Regina abriu sem dificuldades o objeto e o olhou por alguns minutos, sentindo a essência da magia que ele trazia; não parecia muito forte, mas com certeza era refinada. Dentro podia-se ver um papel grosso e uma vela vermelha. Curiosidade e senso de preservação a fez desdobrar imediatamente o pedaço de pergaminho velho contido no relicário, descobrindo uma pequena carta escrita com elegante caligrafia em um inglês arcaico.

" _Minha querida Regina, os melhores e mais fortes possuidores de magia já estiveram perdidos nesse imenso e injusto Universo. Devia tê-la ajudado há muitos anos atrás, quando tu eras apenas uma pequena assustada. No entanto fui fraco e tive medo de mover a ordem natural que teu destino tomava. Mas contra minha fraqueza falou tua força e tu sobreviveras para me ver-te pedindo perdão. Use a Vela de Hermes para seguir teu caminho. E eu cá pagarei por ter roubado artigo tão valioso do deus da Magia, entretanto, por ter finalmente te libertado de alguma forma, sinto que valerá a pena. Minha pequena Regina, não espero que me perdoe. Tudo o que espero é que sejas feliz. Com todo o meu amor... Teu amigo Merlin."_

Uma gota de lágrima molhou a palavra "amigo". Regina caiu de joelhos na neve e releu a carta algumas vezes, enquanto lembrava-se do homem gentil de cabelos brancos e olhos do azul mais vivo que já vira em uma íris. A imagem do Merlin de sua infância. Lembrou-se, sobretudo da amizade dos dois, ela com dez anos e ele com muitos múltiplos dessa idade; o mago havia estado presente em sua casa durante muito tempo, como professor de piano de Cora, mas Regina sabia, com a perspicácia de uma criança de dez anos que, não era piano que ele ensinava a sua mãe. De qualquer forma não importava, Merlin era maravilhoso. Era seu anjo da guarda, toda vez que Cora estava muito brava, Merlin dava um jeito de, gentilmente, tirar Regina de perto. Certa vez eles discutiram feio no meio de uma "aula de piano" quando o mago percebeu algumas marcas de dedos nos bracinhos de Regina: "Cora, fica longe dela! Se isso acontecer novamente, suas aulas acabam no mesmo dia.". As ameaças não intimidavam a bruxa que, graças a ele ficava cada vez mais poderosa.

Um dia ele cumpriu sua promessa e desapareceu sumindo no ar. Antes de partir para sempre, Merlin levou sua criança favorita a uma colina e a olhou nos olhos enquanto contava uma história bonita sobre maçãs e como elas representavam a vida. Os olhos de Regina brilharam quando uma pequena árvore apareceu ao lado dos dois, de maneira tão natural que nem parecia magia. Magia costumava assustar a garotinha.

"Regina, cuidarás dessa árvore enquanto eu estiver fora?" – Merlin sorriu tristemente quando a viu acenar positivamente com cabeça. Ele era poderoso demais, podia ver o futuro evidente, podia ver com certa clareza quem ela se tornaria. A imagem da mulher esbelta e má, colhendo as maçãs, horas antes de lançar uma terrível maldição, tomou conta dele como memórias de um pesadelo.

"E quanto tempo vai levar?" – A voz dela foi preocupada, quase aflita, ele longe significava mais Cora. O velho amigo não respondera, apenas fixara seus olhos azuis-celestes na pequena macieira, lutando contra lágrimas.

Depois de sua partida, as coisas mudaram, Cora parecera cada vez mais alheia à Regina e Henry virara, de um dia para outro, seu pai protetor. O que provavelmente tinha ligação com a primeira e longa conversa que Merlin teve com ele pouco antes de desaparecer.

" _Ele se foi para sempre"._ Regina costumava sussurrar essa frase para a macieira, sua maior confidente. Gostava de pensar que Cora o houvesse matado, mas às vezes, dava-se conta de que fora mesmo deixada. Era a primeira, porém não seria a última vez que se sentiria assim.

\- Regina?! – A voz rouca de Robin caiu sobre ela como um cobertor quente, despertando-a de seus terríveis traumas. As palavras na carta não faziam sentido, o objeto que ela segurava nas mãos - que até aquela noite, acreditava ser apenas uma lenda - também não fazia sentido algum, a única coisa que fazia sentido era Robin parado ali, com pequenos flocos de neve sobre seus cabelos e a respiração ofegante de alguém que havia corrido para chegar onde estava.

E, de _fato,_ Robin correra, assim que acordou e percebera a ausência; correra pelas escadas, salas e pelos cinquenta metros até encontrá-la sob a luz azulada do reflexo da Lua na neve. Havia alguma coisa nas mãos de Regina, porém ele manteve-se concentrado em sua expressão, tão fria quanto o gelo, do tipo que arrepiava a alma.

\- Robin... Volte para sua família! – Regina disse séria, talvez um pouco ríspida. Levantou-se e retirou a vela vermelha de dentro da caixinha.

\- Você a salvou hoje... – fez uma pausa - A minha família! – Tentava desesperadamente encontrar um assunto que a convencesse de voltar para o castelo.

\- Então acho que estamos quites agora! – Uma pequena reverência sarcástica a fez parecer definitivamente ríspida. – Volte para sua esposa... – Aquilo não devia ter saído, mas sua raiva a ultrapassava.

\- Ela não é... – Robin sorriu levemente, aceitando de bom grado a raiva, porque, de repente, aquele parecia ser o único motivo que a impedia de voltar. – Ela não é minha esposa, ela não é nada minha. Minha esposa está morta. Roland é minha família.

Regina estava prestes a continuar sua caminhada pela noite, mas a expressão triste dele a fez perder o equilíbrio, como o descompasso de uma dança. Por que se importar tanto com um estranho?

\- Sinto muito. – Ela sussurrou com uma ruga de preocupação verdadeira.

\- E você? Tem _alguém_ esperando nesse outro mundo? Ou só está fugindo?– havia certa nota de nervosismo em sua voz quando notou que seria ingenuidade demais imaginar que aquela pessoa não tivesse ninguém. Alguém a procurando loucamente por entre os mundos.

\- Tenho! - Ele vacilou levemente com uma agonia repentina até que ela concluísse: – Meu filho. Ele é tudo o que eu tenho. – Ao dizer isso olhou para trás, impaciente como se estivesse atrasada. – Robin, eu preciso ir! Vai ser melhor para todo mundo se eu for agora... Sem trauma.

Do que ela estava falando? Estar perto dela era tudo o que ele desejara desde que a vira pela primeira vez.

Assim como parecia que faria, Regina, de repente, encorajada, se preparou para sumir por entre as árvores densas da floresta.

\- Não vai embora não. – a voz baixa e suplicante de Robin a fez parar como um freio. Regina se virou novamente para olhá-lo de frente. – Eu quero que você fique!

Houve um longo e torturante silêncio para ambos. Regina o encarava com uma curiosidade pericial. Robin prendia a respiração, disposto a se livrar de qualquer máscara ou sutileza: pronto a implorar se fosse preciso. Porém, implorar não era o caso. Porque Regina caminhou repentinamente, como se voasse até Robin e se lançou em seus braços. _Inesperado._ Um abraço tão forte e urgente que o impacto o teria feito cambalear, não fosse ele tão grande e forte. Dois corações acelerados que parecia encontrar-se em algum momento do ritmo. Robin imediatamente a envolveu em seus braços, sentindo a pele, o cheiro e a respiração ofegante dela. Mesmo assim, tendo ela tão próximo quanto parecia ser possível, Regina ainda parecia fazer parte de um sonho, lindo e passageiro.

Regina, naquele instante, sentiu-se curada, livre e ao mesmo tempo presa a ele. Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir aquilo, parecia que seu lugar no Universo era exatamente nos braços daquele grande homem quase completamente estranho. Como se finalmente pudesse descansar. E fora o sentimento de relaxamento responsável pela queda da Vela de Hermes de sua mão. Ela nem ao menos se importou com o fato, parecia que quando o abraço acabasse levaria tudo que existia junto com ele.

O objeto caiu quase em silêncio e rolou para trás dos dois até uma pequena distância. Eles, em meio à própria dormência de se contemplar, jamais teriam sido capazes de perceber que a Lua não era o único telespectador da cena. Roland os observava parado, atento, ingênuo demais para captar o motivo real do pânico daquele abraço. Observou ainda o pequeno cilindro vermelho-cintilante rodopiar pela neve até tocar cuidadosamente seus pés descalços. E por reflexo ou curiosidade infantil, ou os dois, ele pegou imediatamente o artefato valioso do chão.

\- Roland. Não! – Regina se livrou dos braços de Robin, como quem tirasse um casaco apertado, de olhos arregalados, surpresos, gesticulando com as palmas das mãos voltadas para frente, tentando acalmar a criança. Aquela era sua passagem de volta a Henry. – Roland, entregue a vela para mim, está bem?! – O rosto dela brilhava com algumas lágrimas derramadas durante o abraço. Robin se virou incrédulo para o filho descalço na neve, o garoto estava tão pálido e espantado, com o grito de Regina, que parecia fazer parte da paisagem enquando encarava os dois adultos com seu rostinho apavorado.

Roland então deu uma última observada no objeto antes de caminhar ao encontro da moça bonita de braços estendidos e olhar enfático. Nesse momento ele pode ver alguns desenhos _engraçados_ gravados na vela: "um _pássaro_!". Mas a neve cobria parte do desenho e a criança, na tentativa de se livrar do gelo branco, assoprou a vela.

\- Não! – O grito fora assustador, bravo e imediato. O susto vez Roland soltar de súbito a Vela de Hermes, mas ao invés dela cair, flutuou e subiu pouco acima de sua cabeça. Uma chama azul-prateada ofuscou completamente a visão dos três e com um zumbido ensurdecedor a luz abriu um buraco no chão. Era um portal. Roland foi sugado tão depressa que Regina nem teve tempo de sair do lugar. Um segundo depois e o buraco verde sorveu os dois adultos, poupando-lhes do desespero de ficar.

Regina sabia como a Vela de Hermes funcionava; ela não era apenas um modo de viajar por mundos, ela respondia ao maior desejo de quem a acionasse.


	4. Quase em casa

Capitulo IV – Quase em casa.

A conhecida sensação de viajar entre mundos durou pouco, e até teria sido confortável não fosse, é claro, o fato de não conseguir respirar. Regina abriu os olhos e sentiu a água do mar os encher de sal. "Droga!"As coisas nunca eram fáceis para ela e como de costume, precisou lutar; primeiro para emergir, depois contra o vai e vem incessante, típico das rebentações de ondas na praia. Quando finalmente sentiu seus pés tocarem no chão, mal podia acreditar na temperatura da água. Estava sozinha em um mar quase congelado, no meio de uma escuridão densa, desejando a lua da Floresta Encantada, desejando não ter soltado a Vela de Hermes e desejando, sobretudo, não ter parado aquele abraço.

Um som molhado e cavo chamou a atenção dela, mesmo no meio de tanta água, alguma coisa próxima rebatia-se, em uma profundidade rasa. "Roland!". Ela pensou no momento em que ouviu uma tosse abafada e imediatamente rodopiou seu indicador direito no ar, como se desenhasse uma ponta de foice imaginária, terminando com uma luz branca e brilhante. A luz subiu a certa distância e acompanhou o ângulo de visão dela com a obediência de uma lanterna.

Roland muito hábil em passar privações de oxigênio, começava a desistir quando fora, de repente, puxado, como por uma corda, mas não havia nada o tocando, apenas as mãos de Regina com palmas erguidas em sua direção.

\- Roland! – Regina gritou com a criança, sem nenhuma polidez. Roland chorava copiosamente, de olhos fechados e ainda sem perceber que não estava mais na água. – O que você desejou antes de assoprar a vela? – O garoto olhou para ela como se ouvisse uma frase em outro idioma. Regina sacudiu Roland pelo ombro, ignorando os soluços e, reformulando a pergunta para um nível _"quatro anos"_ : - Roland, eu preciso saber no que _exatamente_ você estava pensando quando pegou aquele negócio vermelho. Aquele com desenhos... - O garotinho respirou com dificuldade, o semblante confuso e assustado. Tentando engolir o choro. Aquela não parecia ser a mesma mulher que cuidara dele horas antes.

Regina esperou por um momento, passando superficialmente uma das mãos por ele, fazendo toda a água gelada sumir. Agora, ambos estavam secos, preocupados e, Regina, impaciente. Onde diabos era aquele lugar congelado, calmo e sem estrelas?

O rosto dela estava pálido, focado e bastante assustador para a criança que, agora, a via andar de um lado para outro, vez ou outra levando a mão à cabeça como se fosse perder o controle. E perder o controle era muito fácil para Regina, mas, pelo menos, o choro cessara, deixando-a pensar com mais clareza.

\- Roland, consegue me dizer no que estava pensando, antes de viajarmos para nesse lugar? Eu preciso disso para encontrar seu pai! – tentou parecer calma ao dizer as palavras que, derrubavam, para si, sua própria máscara; o desespero que gritava dentro dela, não era por estar em um lugar desconhecido e sim por não saber o paradeiro de Robin.

\- Eu... – a voz dele era rouca, baixa e trêmula. –... Eu só queria que você parasse de chorar. – disse depois de uma pausa, olhando para o chão de areia amarelada, de maneira tão tímida que mais parecia está confessando um crime.

Ela sentiu alguma coisa estranha aquecer seu peito quando ouviu a confissão de afeto gratuito. Ajoelhou-se diante do garoto e ergueu delicadamente o queixo infantil para olhá-lo nos olhos. A face pálida dele tinha bochechas tão rosadas que, quando o olhar dele finalmente encontrou o rosto compassível dela, parecia que brotaria sangue delas.

\- Então deu certo. Não estou mais chorando. – Regina beijou a testa dele de maneira terna. Ficou novamente de pé, olhando para o mar e procurando resposta em suas memórias. Mal se lembrava de ter chorado enquanto o abraçava Robin, porém, se estava chorando, não era um choro ruim. E se a Vela de Hermes tivesse repelido o motivo de seu choro, então Robin estaria... A imagem que se instalou em sua cabeça foi perturbadora: Robin no meio daquele mar, distante demais para se ouvido ou visto por ela.

Roland encravou suas mãos na areia parecendo se segurar quando o rosto dela ficou sério e a _luzinha_ brilhante que pairava no ar, subiu mais uns metros, seguindo a ordem invisível do olhar dela em direção ao mar. De repente um raio lilás-claro saiu das mãos de Regina, fazendo a luz explodir em direção ao oceano de maneira tão forte que o garoto ficou cego por quase um minuto inteiro. Quando pode ver novamente, a mulher continuava a encarar o mar, mas agora com um olhar vago. Como se fosse uma estátua inabitada.

O minuto em que o clarão branco ofuscou a visão da criança, Regina passou procurando Robin por um perímetro enorme de mar. A boa notícia veio com os navios que vira; um deles com uma pomposa bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América, isso significava, por fim, que aquele mundo era a Terra. A má notícia foi não ter encontrado nenhum sinal de Robin.

\- Vamos para casa, Roland. – A voz fora séria e preponderante. Regina sentia-se tão nociva: havia condenado um homem bom à algum fim cruel, com um único abraço. _"Eu avisei!"_.

[Storybrooke, Maine, USA].

Um clarão pardo entrou pela janela do Granny's Diner e Henry levantou a cabeça imediatamente para fitar Emma que já o encarava com expressão atônita.

\- É ela! – ele disse e correu em direção à porta da lanchonete, deixando para trás o eco do sininho da porta.

O sol havia se posto há poucas horas na cidadezinha gelada e a tímida equipe que se unira para procurar Regina, cabia com folga no pequeno Café, este, temporariamente fechado para uma reunião que não tinha muito a reunir; nada de pistas, ideias, ou qualquer coisa que fosse levar ao paradeiro da prefeita da cidade.

O desaparecimento dela em um portal, em plena luz do dia, para quem quisesse ver, pareceu algo providencial para a maioria dos habitantes do lugar. Ninguém fora ouvido pela xerife, nem mesmo a Madre Superiora que era com quem Regina mantinha uma discursão acalorada antes do chão simplesmente abrir embaixo de seus pés. Um mistério. Mesmo assim o fato não parecia preocupar a maioria, com exceção de Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret e Tinker. Os demais; David, Neal, Mr. Gold, Leroy, Belle, Ruby, Granny, esses pareciam mais entediados que preocupados. Mas mantinham a compostura em respeito ao garoto que perdera a mãe.

Outra vez o sininho da porta quebrou o silêncio. Dessa vez era Tinker quem não se continha e corria para ver de onde vinha o clarão.

\- É ela! – Mr. Gold disse de maneira calma encarando a xicara de café que tinha nas mãos. Para quem não o conhecesse, pensaria ter visto um pouco de orgulho no sorriso sutil que seguiu o comentário.

\- Você acha? – Emma levantou e o encarou com expressão agitada. Ela sabia mais do que qualquer um ali dentro, ou fora, que Henry precisava de Regina. Aceitara isso no momento em que contara ao filho que Regina havia caído em um portal para um mundo desconhecido e vira o olhar dele se perder, como se caísse em um buraco. "... Mas, Emma, você precisa encontrar quem fez isso com a minha mãe... Ela tem muitos inimigos. Você sabe!" – Ele havia argumentado enquanto chorava. A frase ainda rodopiava dolorosamente na cabeça de Emma: ele usando o nome dela, chamando apenas Regina de mãe.

\- Eu mesmo a ensinei esse feitiço! – Mr. Gold olhou para o relógio, depois para Belle. Regina estava em Storybrooke, tinha certeza absoluta. – Digamos que esse seja um feitiço bastante peculiar. – vez uma pausa para encarar os rostos confusos, tomou um gole do café e prosseguiu: – Para cada pessoa o padrão da luz é diferente. Como uma impressão digital... Esse que acabamos de ver é o da Regina!

Neal deixou um suspiro escapar e seguiu Emma pela porta.

\- Como é que ela consegue? - Mary Margaret encarou Mr. Gold que conversava baixo com Belle, encostado despreocupadamente no balcão da lanchonete. – Como ela pode demorar apenas horas para se livrar... Sabe-se lá do quê e voltar? – "E nunca conseguiu se livrar de mim?". Ela poderia ter incluído a frase a questão, mas não o fez.

\- Ahhh... São muitas variáveis a se considerar. Nem sabemos onde ela estava. – Gold falava de maneira cética e prática, sem responder, de fato, o que sabia ser a pergunta de Snow. – Digamos apenas que sua madrasta seja bastante determinada a se livrar de qualquer coisa que ela _realmente_ queira. – A voz dele era cínica quando usou o status de Regina que ainda dava calafrios em Snow. "Madrasta!".

Lá fora os olhares eram atentos e ansiosos. Como se esperassem pelo final de um filme de suspense. Havia insaciáveis burburinhos pela cidade, as pessoas falavam do clarão que parecera um flash fotográfico interminável. Assunto que substituíra o anterior - O desaparecimento da Prefeita – antes discutido abertamente, se tornando motivo de piadas. Diziam: "Não sei para quê tanto falatório, ela só foi almoçar com algum amigo no inferno e volta logo.", "A limpeza de Storybrooke nunca fora tão efetiva!", "A própria terra se encarregou do _impeachment_.".

Henry permanecia alerta e agitado, mesmo depois de Emma ter repetido as palavras de Gold para ele. Precisava ver a mãe a salvo e a única coisa que o impedia de correr em direção à praia – de onde tinha vindo a luz – era a mão de Neal sobre seu ombro, cautelosamente o contendo.

\- Henry, eu posso vê-la! – a voz de Tinker parecia uma flauta bem afinada, enquanto sorria ao ver o que olhos _humanos_ não viam. Como a maioria dos seres alados, as fadas também possuíam uma visão extraordinária, independente de magia.

O garoto ficou na ponta dos pés, depois se inclinou para frente e esperou até finalmente poder ver a silhueta elegante de sua mãe caminhando em direção as luzes da cidade. Como não podia ser diferente, correu o mais rápido que pode pela rua principal de Storybrooke.

\- Mãe?!

\- Henry!

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente por um longo tempo. Regina passou a mão pelo rosto do filho como se fizesse anos e não horas desde que o vira a ultima vez. "Ela voltou!". O filho pensou. Ela sempre voltava, eram as pessoas da vida dela que a abandonava não o contrário. Henry com certeza fazia parte da lista de pessoas que a deixaram, mas ele também voltara a tempo. Tempo de ainda ser seu "Pequeno Príncipe".

Só quando já estavam próximos ao Granny's Diner, onde todos os esperavam na porta, é que Henry viu o pequeno vulto tímido que os seguiam; com uma capa grosseira e grande demais para ele, os pés descalços e as mãos cobertas de areia; tinha olhar intimidado como o de um animalzinho selvagem pronto a correr se chegassem muito perto.

\- Quem é ele? – Henry voltou o rosto de maneira divertida para a mãe. E o que viu foi tensão nos olhos dela, que encaravam, fixos, as pessoas à frente.

\- Emma, preciso da sua ajuda! – a voz dela era receosa e cansada. Pedir ajuda para Emma era a última coisa no mundo que queria fazer. Mas não importava, sabia que ela era a líder do clã de _hipócritas_ que a cercava. Persuadi-la significava bastante ajuda. – Há um homem perdido... O nome dele é Robin e é muito provável que o portal o tenha deixado no meio do mar. – a voz dela fora tão rápida que pareceu falhar.

A boca de Emma abriu em um suave "o" enquanto ela tentava digerir toda a história, desde o pedido inesperado até o fato de ter alguém em perigo.

\- Onde está Gold? – Regina parecia impaciente quando passou pelos olhares chocados de uma dúzia de curiosos e entrou no café batendo com força a porta que balançou ferozmente.

\- Roland?! – Neal viu a criança que seguia Regina. O olhar do garoto estava fixo na mulher, como se estivesse apavorado demais para olhar qualquer rosto ao redor. – É claro! Eu conheço essa criança. Conheço Robin, o pai dele, foram eles que me ajudaram... Por causa deles eu consegui ir para _Neverland_.

\- No meio do mar? – David encarou a filha e os dois, apenas com olhares, já traçavam planos de como iriam fazer uma busca como aquela. Na água.

\- Hook pode ajudar! – Emma disse e foi como se tivessem acendido uma luz. É claro que Hook era o mais indicado para qualquer coisa que envolvesse o mar. A ajuda mais óbvia.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo. – Mary Margaret interrompeu impaciente enquanto observava, pelo vidro da lanchonete, Regina falar com Gold.

\- Regina. Vamos! – Emma deixou sua cabeleira loira a preceder pela porta quando lançou um olhar quase bravo para Regina que seguiu o som do chamado dela como se fosse um despertador, percebendo, pela agitação das pessoas lá fora, que todos ajudariam.

E lá estava, mais uma vez, o _Comitê da Salvação_ montado, pronto para a ação imediata. Henry observou Regina colocar-se diante deles como uma professora e imaginou que lhes faltavam apenas armaduras reluzentes. Resolutos e completamente ignorantes ao que acontecia a dois quarteirões dali.

Robin sentia o peso de sua capa encharcada enquanto seguia uma moça de cabelos ruivos e saia verde-grama em fiapos, por algum lugar bastante diferente de tudo que já vira. Só o que sabia sobre a ruiva era que se chamava Ariel, que costumava nadar a quilômetros da costa, "para pensar" e que o levaria até alguém chamada " _Xerife_ ". Mas nem o desconforto de imaginar como ela não congelava com aqueles trajes o salvava dos pensamentos angustiantes, que subia à sua garganta como ferro em brasa, parecendo rasgar sua mente em duas. A imagem invasiva de Roland e Regina rebatendo-se no mar; estava prestes a fazê-lo gritar, ou cair, ou os dois. Por que é que aquela moça tinha que andar tão devagar?


	5. Reencontro

Capitulo V - Reencontro.

As ruas eram iluminadas por pequenas tochas invisíveis dentro de recipientes transparentes, erguidas por portes bem maiores que os encontrados nas vilas de seu mundo. Casas pequenas e próximas demais, feitas de uma madeira polida e a maioria pintada com cores fortes, mas estranhamente, em uma combinação harmoniosa. Não havia muitas sombras, nem lugares escuros, talvez dois ou três muros, nenhuma fortaleza. Aparentemente um lugar sem muito mistério, com nada a esconder.

Mais uma esquina e finalmente algum sinal de vida: pessoas reunidas em frente a uma simpática casinha com enfeites luminosos.

Ariel rodopiou à sua frente e lhe lançou outro sorriso largo, ela tinha feito aquilo durante todo o percurso.

\- Encontramos eles! Seu sortudo... Lá está a Xerife. – Os cabelos ruivos e molhados pareciam começar a ter pequenos pedaços de gelo. Mas Robin não a via mais, não enquanto tinha um grupo de pessoas tão próximo esperando para ser vasculhado por sua visão que, já estava à procura dos únicos dois rostos que o interessava no universo inteiro. Roland e Regina.

E não demorou muito para que ele visse o primeiro deles. Regina o encarando com os olhos sérios, fixos e lindos, cheios de alívio mudo. Ele seguiu em direção a ela como que hipnotizado. Até que, por fim, Roland apareceu e segurou firme a mão de Regina, com uma expressão grave e quando viu o pai permaneceu imóvel como se esperasse permissão para correr em direção a ele. Aquela era uma criança extremamente tímida e, assustada como estava agora, ficava ainda mais cautelosa.

Robin sorriu, com um sorriso torto magnífico, direcionado para os dois, era como um soldado que voltava para casa e encontrava a família. Infelizmente, para ele, não poderia abraçar e beijar aquela a quem reservara o papel de _esposa._ Os olhos dele repousavam sobre os dela enquanto o burburinho das pessoas ao redor aumentava. Ariel explicava de maneira luminosa - com sua extensa cabeleira alaranjada balançando e um lado para o outro - como o encontrava e percebera de imediato que todos sabiam quem era o grande homem de casaco encharcado que agora segurava o filho no colo.

\- Bem acho que deixo você bem assistido, afinal. – A sereia deu um sorriso agridoce para a criança que Robin segurava. – Mantenha-se, pelo menos um quilômetro perto da costa da próxima vez... Por favor. – Ariel tinha alguma coisa encantadora e teria tido total atenção do arqueiro enquanto se despedia de todos, não fosse a presença de Regina que, para Robin, transformava tudo ao redor em borrões sem cor.

\- Se for para deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra você... Prometo tentar! – Robin olhou para o rosto dela pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez e ficou perplexo de ver como ela parecia ser uma pessoa feliz. Sentiu alguma coisa bastante fraternal quando se lembrou da irmã que perdera quando era criança, ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos como os da moça.

\- Acho bom! – Ariel disse de maneira petulante como se Robin fosse mesmo seu irmão. – Vejo você por ai. – Deu-lhe um soco de leve no braço e, suave como uma borboleta que deixa a flor, ela partiu sorridente em direção ao mar. O mar era para ela como um grande berço e tê-lo tão perto sempre fora um ponto reconfortante em _Storybrooke_. Naquela noite, ao nadar até mais além do lugar onde encontrara Robin, Ariel pensou em como ele tinha olhado para Regina e se perguntou se ela também o olhara igual, não costumava fitar muito o rosto daquela mulher, às vezes por medo, outras por conveniência, nunca gostara da profundeza do olhar de Regina – parecia que se podia cair lá dentro por mero vacilo – depois achava que a Rainha aprovava mais a solidão e a apatia. Desejou que ele a amasse loucamente e que a salvasse de seu próprio oceano profundo, escuro e vazio.

\- Estávamos indo buscar você, cara! – Neal sorriu para ele e o abraçou como se abraçasse um companheiro de torcida no final de um campeonato em que o time vencera. Então apresentou empolgado o filho, Emma e todos da rodada, exceto Regina que, a despeito de tudo o que acontecera, era a única que realmente importava para o arqueiro. – Como veio parar em _Storybrooke_? – A pergunta fez Robin olhar imediatamente para Regina, por reflexo, de modo intenso e curioso. Nesse meio tempo, antes da pergunta, estivera evitando fixar os olhos no rosto dela, achava que o modo como a olhava entregava o quão desesperadamente ele queria falar com ela, ouvir sua voz, tocar-lhe o rosto e beijar-lhe a boca. E estava certo quanto a isso.

\- Não tenho certeza... – Fora sincero e discreto, seu tom de voz maquiava a própria dúvida, dando um toque de desinteresse aos acontecimentos que o levaram àquele mundo estranho. Porém Regina sabia que a verdade era o contrário: Robin iria querer saber o que aconteceu e não o julgava por isso.

\- Vamos entrar... Aposto que a Granny te arranja toalhas secas e você pode tomar alguma coisa quente também... – Tinker disse por fim e todos assentiram. Robin pensou que aquele pessoal era um bocado gentil, enquanto entrava no pequeno e aconchegante café tendo a cautela de não a perder na sua visão periférica, principalmente por ela não ter seguido a pequena multidão porta adentro.

\- Vamos, mãe? Você precisa de um café! – Henry puxou sua mãe pelo braço, livrando-a da terrível tendência de ficar só.

"Mãe" o garoto dissera, o coração de Robin acelerou e a palavra zoou por sua cabeça cheia de significado: aquele era o filho de Neal o próprio o apresentara como tal, então ela era... Ela era a garota de Neal?!

\- O garoto é filho dela?! – Robin perguntou tentando parecer descontraído, no entanto estava ansioso demais para soar convincente.

\- Não! – Neal respondeu prontamente. – Emma, a xerife, é. Eu sou o pai. – E ele parecia ter descoberto isso horas antes dessa conversa de tão extasiado com a ideia de ser pai... – Mas Regina o criou. – Disse por fim a contra gosto sorvendo o primeiro gole de café.

\- Ah. – Robin disse como se não tivesse um milhão de perguntas que gostaria de fazer. Tudo parecia confuso demais e por um instante, pensando sobre o assunto, sentiu pena de Regina, sentada na primeira mesa, solitária, com uma xícara de café fulminante. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo só em todo o universo.

Robin falou qualquer coisa para Neal e o deixou no balcão com sua xícara de café, depois seguiu em direção a Regina. Finalmente se deu conta que não importava o que aquela gente pensaria sobre os dois, não a deixaria sozinha nem por mais um minuto. Sentou-se ruidosamente no lado oposto da mesa dela, tentando chamar sua atenção.

Seus olhos encararam a face dele como duas ônix, escuras e brilhantes. Ele queria saber tudo a seu respeito, e havia tão pouco que ela lhe queria contar.

\- Você voltou pra casa... – Os olhos dele estavam calmos e, não podendo evitar, curiosos também. Num instante Regina presumiu o turbilhão de perguntas que seguiriam aquele comentário, mas nenhuma pergunta veio e ele apenas continuou tomando o café: – Não temos isso de onde eu venho. – Robin sorriu serenamente e olhou pela janela, dando a ela um tempo longe de seus olhares.

\- A maioria das pessoas desse mundo morreria sem café... – Ela sorriu pra ele, sem humor, consciente de que teria que começar a falar sobre o mundo para onde o havia arrastado, e arrastado seu filho, e a todos naquela cidade. Robin voltou ao rosto dela com ar distraído e balançou a cabeça. De certa forma o ambiente se modificou depois daquela frase fortuita e as coisas ficaram mais leves. – Vocês precisam descansar... Roland está cansado e você... Você está péssimo! – Regina sorriu desafiadoramente, como uma criança e, de repente, pareceu incrivelmente jovem.

\- Desculpe-me, senhora, mas perdi meu traje de gala no mar. – O sorriso dele era o reflexo do dela e agora os dois pareciam um casal qualquer sentados em uma lanchonete numa noite fria.

\- Vocês ficarão na minha casa... o tempo que precisarem. Tenho muitos quartos vazios e seria o mínimo depois de... – Regina parou de falar cautelosamente, mas fora bastante enfática, não iria esperar para que a velha Granny viesse oferecer a eles seus quartos empoeirados.

\- Não queremos incomodar. – Robin com certeza era do tipo orgulhoso, porém a ideia de não perdê-la de vista foi tentadora demais. Sentia como se Regina fosse evaporar e desaparecer para sempre, exatamente igual à moça do sonho que tivera duas noites atrás. Tudo parecia ter acontecido há uma vida e a mera lembrança do medo de ficar longe dela o fez engolir qualquer orgulho – Mas... na verdade, acho que estou começando a ficar surdo de tanto sono... – Era a confirmação de que Regina precisava.

\- Então podemos ir. – estava claramente aliviada por sair dali.

\- Hã?! – Os dois riram enquanto levantavam-se. As despedidas foram rápidas e as explicações curtas: Robin disse-lhes que ficaria na casa de Regina e que não seria necessário que a senhora Granny se incomodasse, seguido de um "até logo" que deixou todos, estranhamente, aturdidos.

Henry caminhou ao lado da mãe em direção à mansão Mills, seguidos de Robin e Roland.

\- O seu amigo... ele não sabe quem ela é, sabe? – Leroy perguntou para Neal enquanto os observavam afastar-se do café.

\- Não. Com certeza não. – Respondeu imerso em pensamentos.

\- E não deverá saber, Leroy... Nenhum de nós vai contar. Ela própria o fará quando achar que é o momento. – Mary Margaret disse compassiva.

\- Mas ela é o próprio demônio. Não seria muito justo com ele e... Tem a criança... – Leroy mostrou-se disposto a argumentar.

\- Ahhh, pelo amor de Deus. – Emma desencorajou a dialética de Leroy e dos que concordavam com ele. – Regina não oferece nenhum perigo para nenhum deles! – Essa era uma das poucas certezas que tinha sobre a prefeita.

\- Estamos em _Storybrooke_. Ela não pode esconder a verdade dele por muito tempo. Cada criatura dessa cidade a odeia. – Gold disse já se afastando, segurando gentilmente o braço de Belle.

Tinker permaneceu parada ali vendo todos irem para casa, prevendo a tempestade que viria a seguir: Regina teria que ser forte. Muito forte! Nada nunca fora fácil para aquela mulher, nem quando o destino parecia benevolente com ela, nunca o era de fato. Mesmo agora, desaparecendo no horizonte ao lado do seu homem de tatuagem e coração de leão... Regina ainda sagraria.

Não tiveram que andar muito, mesmo assim Regina desejou está com seu carro, o cansaço mostrava-se impiedoso. Durante o percurso conversaram sobre eletricidade e as luzes da rua. "São para o Natal. Que é a _comemoração_ de boa parte do povo desse mundo. Tudo fica iluminado para homenagear a vinda do deus deles... Uma _luz_ para o povo". Regina havia resumido milênios de tradição em uma frase e Robin tinha os mesmos olhos curiosos que Roland.

Não havia nenhum muro, nem portão na mansão Mills, apenas algumas macieiras tão carregadas de frutas cor-bordô que quebrava a monotonia do branco impecável responsável por cobrir a casa. Uma propriedade bastante elegante e um tanto pretensiosa. Com uma aparência aconchegante e convidativa.

Era bastante coisa para os novos moradores da Terra digerirem. Até os interruptores de luz pareciam-lhes mágicos e, Henry chegou à conclusão de que seria melhor não ligar a TV, pelo menos por ora.

Foi um alívio quando Robin deitou na confortável cama de hóspedes, usando roupas limpas que Regina trouxera sem explicar de onde tinham vindo. Ele não perguntou, porque tinha a impressão de que não se lembraria no dia seguinte. Sentia-se completamente bêbado pelo cansaço. E não demorou muito para que ambos caíssem no sono, separados por uma dúzia de paredes, porém embaixo do mesmo teto; nenhum dos dois deixou de notar.


	6. Mal Entendido

Capitulo VI - Mal entendido.

Regina saiu cedo na manhã seguinte, enquanto todos dormiam. Dirigiu até a loja do Sr. Gold com o rosto tenso de quem não podia mais adiar todas as perguntas que a perturbavam; perturbavam-na como um ninho de vespas em sua cabeça.

O sininho tocou quando a porta abriu e foi Belle a primeira a aparecer.

\- Ohh... – A boca da moça abriu ao se deparar com o rosto preocupado de Regina. Nunca era uma boa coisa quando a prefeita visitava a _loja de antiguidades._ – Posso ajudá-la? – Belle disfarçou.

\- Não. – Regina suspirou sem muita paciência. – ... Mas seu... O Gold talvez possa. – Talvez não.

\- Em que eu, _talvez,_ posso ajudá-la? – Gold apareceu caminhando a passos lentos e descontraídos.

\- É particular. – A voz de Regina, nesse momento, era gélida como a voz da Rainha Má. Rumpelstiltskin sempre parecia fazer emergir o pior que havia nela. Antes era preciso, agora era apenas um hábito.

Não foi preciso pedir que Belle se retirasse e Gold não o faria mesmo assim, a moça sutilmente seguiu pela porta até a outra sala.

Gold fingiu está envolvido com alguma coisa no balcão esperando que Regina prosseguisse.

\- É sobre como eu consegui voltar... – fez uma pausa para criar coragem, de certa forma sentia-se estúpida. – Eu, Robin e o filho dele... nós viajamos por um portal usando... usando uma Vela de Hermes. – A boca dela estava contraída em uma linha, por ter sido tão direta, como uma criança justificando-se com seu professor.

\- Bobagem! – Os olhos dele a fitavam incrédulos. Gold tentava entender a piada quando se deu conta de que ela falava sério. – Você... Como? – Formular uma só pergunta era um desafio. Rumple sabia exatamente toda a história sobre o artefato a que ela se referia, ele próprio o havia procurado desesperadamente quando soube de um mito sobre o deus da magia que talvez o levasse até Bae. Mas não encontrou nada e provavelmente fora melhor assim.

Rezava a lenda que o deus Hermes, forjou ainda em criança muitos objetos, alguns deles – como suas Velas do Desejo Imediato – eram feitos como uma rota de fuga para desaparecer depois de cometer algum crime _,_ evitando assim sofrer os castigos que seu pai, Zeus, preparava. As velas feitas da mais pura e simples magia, funcionavam reconhecendo seu possuidor e dando lhe a realização de seus desejos mais urgentes. Quando Hermes tornou-se adulto, guardou algumas, como um convite a quem estivesse tão desesperado por realizar qualquer desejo a ponto de roubar um deus. E a quem tivesse tal coragem, ficava a promessa de vingança. Um jogo divertido no qual Hermes sabia que sempre venceria.

Ninguém nunca vira de fato uma coisa como essa e, Rumple teve motivos para acreditar que não passava de um mito. No entanto agora estava Regina ali - diante dele - dizendo ter usado pessoalmente uma das Velas de Hermes.

\- Eu a vi... Toquei. É real, Gold! – A mão dela gesticulava parecendo ainda segurar o objeto. – Merlin a enviou para mim... ele mesmo a roubou. – Era estranho falar o nome dele depois de tantos anos. – E se a vela é real, então todo o resto também é... Hermes existe e vai caçá-lo! – a última frase soou um tanto aflita.

Gold encostou-se ao balcão como se estivesse cansado; uma mão esfregava a testa e ele quase a perguntou se Merlin não estava morto – era para está! – mas pensou que depois do que ouvira seria uma pergunta idiota. Levou um tempo perdido na lembrança de Merlin ao lado de Regina, ambos sentados ao topo de uma colina, parecendo avô e neta trocando confidências. Mesmo incapaz de compreender o terror em que aquela criança vivia e ainda de longe, Rumple pode sentir a magnitude da amizade que compartilhavam.

\- Hermes não caçará Merlin, Regina. – O homem endireitou a postura e encarou Regina nos olhos. O que diria a seguir era grave: - Hermes caçará quem usou a vela... Exatamente quem acionou a vela. Há uma espécie de rastreador mágico nela. – A lenda era clara quanto a isso, não entendia como Merlin ( _O grande Mago Merlin_ ) poderia ter se enganado a tal ponto.

Regina sentiu um zumbido no ouvido e o chão rodopiou embaixo dos seus pés. "Não há como protegê-lo!". A frase fazia trilha para a imagem do rostinho de Roland, no dia anterior, assoprando a vela, assinando sua sentença. Mais uma morte. E mais uma vez era culpa de Regina, que segurava com força o trinco da porta, ouvindo a voz de Gold a chamando pelo nome, o som distante como se ela estivesse mesmo prestes a desmaiar.

O sangue pulsava forte e dolorosamente em sua cabeça e ela sequer ousava pensar em Robin e em uma maneira de contar a ele o que aconteceria.

Ainda era difícil caminhar quando chegou à porta de casa, como se seus pés estivessem acorrentados a uma daquelas bolas de ferro usadas em prisões. A culpa emudecia sua raiva: por que se importar tanto com o filho de um estranho? Aquela não seria a primeira criança a morrer em nome da Rainha.

Ao cruzar o _hall_ de entrada pode ouvir o barulho familiar da TV, algumas vozes barulhentas denunciavam a programação infantil, havia também a voz de Henry tagarelando vividamente.

Quase como um fantasma, ela deixou-se aparecer no domínio da sala de estar.

\- Mãe! – Henry sorriu para ela, com seu sorriso tão Emma. – Como estão as coisas na prefeitura?

\- Ótimas! – Regina soltou a respiração aliviada por ter um álibi.

Roland saíra do transe que a enorme TV lhe causava e sorriu para Regina também. Ele estava usando um pijama branco com cachorrinhos felizes estampados; seus cabelos castanhos cor de mel, seus grandes olhos do mesmo tom, um sorriso grande e torto, como o do pai, davam-lhe uma aparência angelical. O garoto tímido mal falava e não costumava sorrir, mas gostava daquele lugar, gostava de Henry e achava que ele era muito sortudo por ter "duas mães", uma delas, Regina. Roland ainda não sabia muito sobre o que pensar a respeito de Regina, ela era diferente, não era como Helena - sentia-se grato por isso – mas havia alguma coisa de muito triste nos olhos dela, como se ela entendesse todas as coisas no mundo e tivesse respostas para todas as perguntas que os adultos nunca o respondiam. Havia a parte _brava_ que gritara com ele na noite anterior, mas essa estava triste também... todas estavam e parecia que estariam para sempre.

Regina caminhou pela sala em direção ao seu gabinete, rápido, na tentativa de se livrar dos olhos grandes e insuportavelmente amáveis de Roland, mas deteve-se ao chegar diante da escada: Robin estava ali, parado, de braços cruzados em uma jaqueta de couro preta, com seus cabelos louro-escuros um tanto desgrenhados e um meio sorriso, parecendo um rapaz de olhos verdes brilhantes e rosto descontraído. Ele estivera observando Regina desde que ela entrara pela porta com sua expressão assustada até que, subitamente, o viu e alguma coisa se iluminou no rosto dela.

Na verdade Regina teve que se lembrar de respirar quando o viu com aquelas roupas modernas cobrindo sua elegância natural. Cada detalhe dele era tão lindo, como uma pintura renascentista. Ela sentia vontade de se jogar nos braços dele, entretanto não podia, nenhum dos dois podia.

\- Prefeita?! – Robin sorriu para ela, compartilhando em segredo o desejo e tomá-la nos braços. – Imagino que deveria agradecer a _quem_ deixou todas aquelas roupas no seu quarto de hóspedes. Foi realmente um exagero... – ele estava imaginando algum estagiário do gabinete da prefeita tendo que acordar mais cedo só para comprar dúzias de roupas, que agora estavam postas em um closet pomposo no quarto em que ele dormira.

\- Regina! – Ela o corrigiu um tanto impaciente e com o olhar baixo evitando os olhos dele. – Não foi nada. – E não tinha sido mesmo, lembrou-se dos poucos minutos que passara pra encher o closet de roupas sem nem ao menos precisar entrar no quarto. Aquele era um feitiço bastante útil. – Preciso ir agora. – Abriu caminho passando cautelosamente por ele, havia muitas perguntas que precisavam de respostas e algumas delas poderiam ser encontradas em sua biblioteca, sobretudo, na internet.

Os três observaram as passadas elegantes dela pela a escada em direção ao segundo andar. Robin foi quem olhou por mais tempo, perguntando-se qual seria sua punição se a seguisse e até subiu alguns degraus, porém, conteve o impulso.

Regina respirava ofegante quando chegou à biblioteca e bateu a porta de carvalho escuro, encostando-se a madeira como se impedisse a entrada de alguém. _"Não sorria para mim. Não seja tão encantador... Eu matei o seu filho!"._ Ela teria dito para ele, se fosse corajosa o suficiente, mas não era o caso; Regina estava submergida pelo medo.

O computador estava disposto sobre uma mesa luxuosa de madeira de modelo vitoriano - na verdade, aquela era uma peça que a própria Rainha Victória usara em um de seus gabinetes e que agora abrigava os planos de uma Rainha de outro tempo, de outro reino e de outro mundo. – No começo as pesquisas eram simples, apenas para preencher algumas lacunas sobre o próprio Hermes e suas lendas, depois mais aprofundadas, no entanto, não demorou até que Regina soubesse que não encontraria nada do que buscava. Nada que ajudasse Roland, só alguns _relatos_ sobre a lenda do deus e suas vaidades.

As horas passaram imperceptíveis até o pôr-do-sol avermelhado tirá-la definitivamente de sua busca sem êxito. Regina pode ver pelas fretas da persiana os primeiros flocos de neve caindo sobre a grama, leves como plumas de um travesseiro, estava cedo muito cedo para nevar. Aquela era uma época do ano que ela realmente não apreciava.

Duas batidas na porta a tiraram de seu torpor, dando-lhe um susto quase como se alguém tivesse gritado. Regina levantou-se de maneira rápida e barulhenta. Ao abrir a porta sentiu-se estranhamente familiarizada com o rosto atrás dela: Robin de cenho franzido e um meio biquinho quase mimado. "Por que agora era como se ele sempre estivera ali?"

\- Vim resgatar você... Do quarto mais alto da torre mais alta. – Ele deu uma espiada por sobre o ombro dela, para o interior do cômodo, depois desistiu e sorriu esperando que ela o convidasse.

\- Entre! – Disse por reflexo e quando ele entrou desejou que não o tivesse feito, a porta fechou e eles estavam a um passo um do outro e a sós. Mas Robin não pareceu reparar muito, seus olhos brilhavam diante das enormes prateleiras de livros e ele mais parecia uma criança diante de uma montanha de doces.

\- Você tem mais livros aqui do que eu imaginava existir em todo o mundo! – Ainda parecia uma criança admirada.

\- Gosta de livros? – Regina perguntou realmente interessada nele.

\- Minha mãe costumava ler pra mim... Há muito tempo. Eu li todos que havia na biblioteca do castelo de _Rumpelstiltskin_ , a maioria sobre magia e lendas inúteis – Ele caminhou passando as mãos por alguns títulos. – Que histórias esses livros contam? É sobre esse mundo?

\- A maioria! Alguns contam toda a história desse mundo... Sobre seus monstros, seus heróis, suas magias, suas guerras e seus sonhos. – Regina não pode evitar a intensidade em sua voz, tampouco o desejo de ter a biblioteca de _Rumpelstiltskin_ ao invés daquela. Com certeza seria mais útil.

\- Está nevando... – Robin começou ainda sem olhá-la, parado diante de uma grande e imponente prateleira, bem ao centro, de livros com capas de couro pretas e títulos dourados. Todos eles tinham pequenas faixas em suas bordas, algumas pretas, vermelhas e outras cinzas. Havia ainda uma única faixa branca ao lado, sem nenhum livro, em um lugar que, talvez, tivesse abrigado um livro algum dia. – Esses... – Ele a olhou, por fim, e viu uma expressão vazia em seu rosto, de modo que o impediu de continuar. – Vim roubar você desse lugar. Os garotos estão esperando... Vamos! Ninguém fica sozinho no primeiro dia de neve.

" _Eu fico!"._ Ela pensou em dizer, mas teve medo de soar infantil. Depois, não queria mesmo ficar ali sozinha, queria ver Henry sorrindo abertamente, como sempre fazia quando a neve chegava, queria está perto de Roland, o fazendo feliz antes que seu inevitável destino o encontrasse e queria, sobretudo, permanecer sob os olhares de Robin.

" _Vim roubar você..."._ A frase voltou em sua memória, desta vez, com efeito. Roubar era o que ele fazia de melhor, ela sabia. Desde que vira o brasão de leão talhado em sua capa de couro... A Rainha era capaz de reconhecer o símbolo da _Resistência_ em todos os seus moldes: aquele era Robin Hood, o mais perigoso e eficaz ladrão da Floresta Encantada, o inimigo número um da monarquia, mas especificamente, da Rainha.

Infeliz destino, para ambos; inimigos mortais, inconscientemente, apaixonando-se.


	7. Neve

Neve.

Ninguém saiu de casa aquela noite. A neve que no início caia em tímidos flocos, agora resoluta aglomerava-se por toda parte. As árvores, as ruas, as casas e até a praia, tudo adquiriu o tom branco e gélido de um inverno rigoroso e prematuro.

Regina e Henry estavam sentados ao lado da lareira, ouvindo o sibilar agudo do vento lá fora, que mais parecia um grito feminino. Todas as lâmpadas da sala estavam acesas e mesmo assim havia uma atmosfera cinzenta, como de um filme preto e branco. Henry, em particular, tinha o olhar preocupado, ligeiro e um tanto alerta. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sabia, não era comum uma tempestade como aquela antes do Natal, mesmo assim a expressão de sua mãe era calma, perdida, olhando para o fogo amarelado. Obviamente ela não tinha ninguém lá fora para se preocupar – não como Henry – tudo o que ela tinha estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

\- Mãe?! Tem alguma coisa errada lá fora! – Henry sussurrou em tom de conspiração, preocupado com _um_ dos dois hóspedes, o que permanecia imóvel próximo à janela lateral da cozinha; uma estátua longe demais para escutar qualquer conversa mesmo não sussurrante.

\- Humm? – Regina olhou para o filho como se tivesse acabado de acordar. – Eles vão ficar bem, Henry. Sabem se cuidar... – ela fora honesta com ele, sabendo exatamente o motivo de sua ansiedade. Agora havia outra imensidão de coisas para se preocupar e as pessoas lá fora não eram exatamente sua prioridade. Se aquela nevasca estivesse relacionada com Hermes (e sua vingança), seria mesmo possível que o deus se propusesse a matar uma cidade inteira para chegar a Roland?

Olhou, por reflexo, para a escada em direção ao quarto onde o garoto dormia. _"Deuses promovem genocídios em nome de sua vaidade desde o começo dos tempos."._ Ela havia lido essa frase em um de seus livros e estremeceu ao lembrar.

Um som de madeira partindo foi seguido de um forte sopro frio. A janela batia furiosamente após ter sido aberta pelo vento. Regina, imediatamente, estendeu sua mão direita para fechá-la discretamente, mas não adiantou. Mais uma vez e seu poder pareceu falhar. Henry a olhou com olhos arregalados e correu em direção à janela, lutando contra os milhares de flocos de neve que promoviam um redemoinho úmido no centro da sala. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o chicotear do gelo fino em sua face por segundos que pareceram horas, até a madeira firme da janela mover-se, com dificuldade, das suas mãos. O vento cessou. Robin havia fechado a janela e quase usara toda sua força para isso.

\- Mãe, tem alguma coisa errada com você?! – Henry voltou-se para o rosto chocado de Regina, sem nem ao menos olhar para seu salvador.

\- Acho que ela está bem. – Robin a olhou procurando hematomas ou algo que justificasse a preocupação do garoto.

\- Mãe?! – Henry ignorou Robin. O poder de Regina falhara e o garoto esperou que ela fosse desmaiar de tão pálida. Ela teria respondido ao segundo chamado do filho, não fosse o problema que veio a seguir. As luzes piscaram uma vez, de maneira desordenada como em um curto circuito, depois voltaram ao normal, só para segundos depois apagarem completamente.

Então era assim? Hermes estava a caminho e nem ao menos a deixaria se defender. O poder dela não funcionava contra a neve e nem contra ao vento daquela noite, Regina estava vulnerável e Roland perdido. Desejou poder tirar Robin e Henry daquela casa e o toque do _walkie-talkie_ do garoto soou providencial.

Henry se jogou no sofá e estendeu-se até suas mãos alcançarem o aparelho:

\- David?! – ele disse apertando um minúsculo botão vermelho, imaginando falar com seu avô, dono do outro aparelho.

\- Henry? Você está bem? – A voz de Emma parecia aflita.

\- Estou, mãe. O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão bem? – Henry respondeu. O diálogo pareceu bastante cansativo para Regina enquanto Emma narrava como estavam todos bem e fazia perguntas de _boa mãe_ sobre o estado do filho. Não havia mais celulares com sinal aquela altura da nevasca e ouvir o brinquedo chiando era quase reconfortante.

\- ... Regina? – Emma a chamou com um tom grave por trás dos chiados. Regina pegou o radio da mão da criança e suspirou. Ela gostaria de ter se afastado de Robin para dizer que seus poderes tinham falhado, mas percebeu que isso não era da conta de ninguém. Sem poderes se tornava igual a todo mundo, pelo menos foi o que ela desejou por um tempo. – Tem alguma coisa errada, Regina. A cidade está um caos, a maioria das pessoas está presa em casa e a tempestade nem ao menos diminuiu em horas. Se continuar assim...

Regina não sabia o que fazer e estava desesperada demais para se preocupar com a cidade e a _maioria_ de seus moradores. Alguma coisa muito terrível estava chegando e aconteceria ali, dentro de sua casa, ela sabia e resignou-se. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de voluntariar sua vida em sacrifício: uma alma escura e perdida em troca de uma novinha em folha.

\- Se todos ficarem em casa, podemos esperar... Uma hora a tempestade terá que ceder. – A voz da resposta de Regina pareceu distante, assim como sua convicção no que dizia. – Basta você mandar todos ficarem em casa. Quem sairia em um tempo assim?

\- Ariel! – A voz doce de Mary Margaret pode ser ouvida a certa distância. – Ela está em algum lugar por ai. Eric não conseguiu encontrá-la antes da tempestade e...

Regina revirou os olhos no escuro amarelado – pelo fogo da lareira – e ouviu os passos de Robin aproximar-se dela, como uma presença gigantesca no escuro.

\- Então vamos procurá-la! – Robin impôs-se com voz firme.

\- Preciso de ajuda, Robin. – Emma admitiu. – Você acha que consegue chegar até a torre do relógio? Estaremos esperando lá. – Emma esperou do outro lado, mordendo os lábios.

"A _Salvadora_ em ação!". Regina pensou. Porém aquele era um jeito de tirar Robin de casa. Ele não estaria correndo mais perigo lá fora do que na mansão Mills.

\- Chegarei lá o mais rápido possível. – Robin deu duas passadas até a porta de saída. Sair naquele gelo foi como bater numa parede. Só o impacto físico o fez titubear. Ficou parado por um instante com a mão na porta, olhando o rosto nublado de Regina. Ele estava indo ajudar alguém que salvara sua vida, honrando sua dívida com a moça de cabelos avermelhados, mesmo assim era como se, não metade, mas toda sua alma ficasse para trás, presa naqueles olhos castanhos. Não existia nada mais doloroso para ele que deixá-la. Ela sempre tinha o olhar profundo como se estivesse se despedindo. Fechou a porta, por fim, afastando-se lentamente, imaginando que nunca superaria aquela sensação.

Regina recuperou-se, limpando a única lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto, agradecida pelo escuro tê-la deixado em segredo para Henry. Como uma mãe loba que se prepara para proteger sua prole ela sabia que precisava recompor suas forças. Nem o fato de existir uma imensa possibilidade de nunca mais ver o rosto de Robin se colocaria a frente da importância de manter Henry seguro.

Proteger Henry nunca fora uma tarefa muito fácil, ela mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo sabia disso. Ele sempre fora tão provido de coragem, curiosidade e atrevimento que era improvável fazê-lo prometer que permaneceria toda a noite no quarto, sem ter que responder a meio milhão de perguntas.

\- Henry, prometa! Não importa o que acontecer lá fora... Não saia do seu quarto... Se for preciso fuja pela janela! Dessa vez tem minha permissão. – Regina não sabia o que esperar e era estranho preparar Henry para isso. Mas sentia-se esperançosa de que o filho estaria a salvo.

Não sem luta, o garoto balançou a cabeça – confirmando – com seus estreitos olhos, fitando-a cautelosamente. O sentimento de achar que sua mãe, de algum modo, estava se despedindo era perturbador. Então ele prometeu a si mesmo que não cumpriria a promessa anterior se achasse que ela corria perigo.

Antes de partir com um "eu te amo" audível, ela se inclinou sobre ele com todo o furor maternal, beijando sua testa e acariciando seus cabelos.

Regina parou do lado de fora do quarto de Henry e ergueu uma mão, primeiro fazendo uma pequena luz flutuar, livrando-se do breu, depois selando a porta do cômodo, para todo caso. Não era nem um pouco ingênua para esperar que Henry cumprisse sua promessa caso ouvisse alguma coisa instigante fora de seu quarto.

Seus passos faziam um _toc toc_ rítmico no assoalho, trazendo um pouco de familiaridade a zona hostil que sua cabeça se transformara desde a última conversa com Gold. Por que é que seus poderes só não funcionavam com a nevasca? Repetira o teste algumas vezes para ter certeza e concluíra que não existia nada errado com seus poderes a menos que tentasse derreter um punhado de neve ou lutar contra o vento.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes com cuidado, a madeira escura movendo sob seus dedos de maneira inaudível – O cômodo guardava um escuro cinzento, o ar um tanto húmido e frio, mas não de maneira desagradável. Aquele não era um lugar muito movimentado, nunca fora, entretanto era sempre impecável, exatamente como o resto da casa. – Respirou fundo enquanto observava seu pequeno salvador dormir: um pacotinho trêmulo e rosado no canto inferior da cama, como se estivesse escondendo-se de algo. Era o tipo de visão pela qual as pessoas costumavam viver. Nada podia ser tão puro e inocente quanto o sono de uma criança.

Então naquelas quatro paredes havia o contraponto entre um exemplar de culpa e um de inocência, o nefasto e o imaculado que, nesse caso também era o condenado.

Regina agonizava internamente, lutando contra mais uma pontada de culpa e evitando olhar para o rosto angelical. Dois passos para longe da cama dele foi o suficiente para fazê-la esbarrar no cabide que aconchegava o casaco de Robin – o que ele usava quando se conheceram – fazendo a cair ao chão.

O brasão da _Resistência_ brilhou sobressaindo-se ao tecido cru: era a gravura de um leão cercado por um círculo de folhas, simples e um tanto disformes por ter sido feito em couro, mas era de muitas formas, bastante significativo. Regina passou os dedos de leve por ele como se examinasse uma joia, observando um pequeno bolso interno, um esconderijo que acidentalmente mostrava a ponta amarelada de um pedaço de papel; Ela ponderou por um instante e o retirou certa de que bisbilhotar era o menor de seus crimes.

O papel era, na verdade, o pedaço rasgado do que parecia ser uma carta completa, estava cheio de dobraduras e manchas fortes, como se, outrora, tivesse sido amaçado. A caligrafia cuidadosa dizia:

" _... como o mar. Imagine um lugar onde podemos ser livres. Todos iguais. O povo liderado por um líder a quem amem e que os ame também. Já podes sentir a vitória? Eu sim. Vejo os homens comemorando ao luar, dançando bêbados sobre o sangue da Rainha, Russel reclamando como o cavalo mal criado que é. Liberdade, meu querido Robin! Aliás, que palavra bonita essa, tenho a impressão de que poderia escrevê-la até meus dedos sangrarem. Li-ber-da-de! Amo-a e morreria por ela, mas morreria sussurrando teu nome. Teu amor é a única coisa que me prende. Conto a luas para te ver novamente, porque te amo. Lady Marian."_

Regina sentiu o estômago revirar, como se alguma coisa estivesse se debatendo fisicamente dentro dela, as paredes do quarto brincavam de carrossel e o ar estava pesado demais. Ela manteve os dentes trincados, fortes, ao reler a carta e percebeu que já a tinha decorado. Marian assombrava sua cabeça com uma eficácia extraordinária, inveja e ódio subiram por sua garganta em brasa. Inveja do espírito livre, tranquilo, aventureiro que se lia e, principalmente, inveja por Marian ter vivido um amor com ele, por ter seu amor. Ódio do fato da mulher da carta está morta; não dava para lutar contra um fantasma. Marian estaria sempre em algum lugar da memória de Robin, aonde Regina jamais poderia entrar.

Ela apoiou-se na janela e respirou fundo. Restabeleceu-se após um tempo imaginando como havia sido a história de Robin com aquela mulher – Pensando em como as coisas eram irônicas: lá estava a Rainha Má, motivo do ódio de Marian e Robin, tentando salvar o filho de ambos. –Até decidir que nada daquilo realmente importava, guardou o papel de volta no bolso _secreto_ e deu uma espiadela além da cortina branca.

O céu de chumbo, baixo e denso permanecia descarregando, incansavelmente, grandes cristais de neve, tudo estava coberto de gelo, tudo exceto um lugar. Regina encarou de olhos arregalados e incrédulos o centro do seu quintal onde havia um pequeno circulo perfeito com grama verde e nenhum floco de neve.

Um segundo depois Regina estava lá fora, diante do círculo que mais parecia cavado no chão pela altura do gelo que sedimentava ao seu redor. Ela abraçou-se para se aquecer ao mesmo tempo em que descobriu o envelope grande e dourado no centro da circunferência. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que parecia fazer o feitio de um deus, embora Regina não soubesse muito sobre eles e como faziam as coisas. Uma mensagem de Hermes para Roland! O nome do garoto estava escrito em caligrafia itálica e tinta preta. Ela hesitou por um tempo, vendo sua respiração embaçar o papel espelhado. Atrás dele tinha a verdade sobre a vida ou morte da criança que dormia no quarto acima.

Um barulho opaco quando o papel abriu-se lentamente, Regina estremeceu ao começar:

" _Morte iminente, Roland. Esse seria seu destino. Mas como posso condenar à morte alguém que nem ao menos sabe o que fez? Não me desafiastes e não o farei com você. Está redimido de todas as culpas."_

O bilhete nem ao menos estava assinado e as palavras de Hermes pareciam desapontadas e entediadas, não parecia nem de longe o que um deus escreveria, Regina pensou enquanto sorria para o nada no meio da escuridão, com os cabelos e cílios repletos de pontinhos brancos.

\- Regina? – Robin chamou seu nome parado na pequena escada que levava para o quintal. O rosto dele tinha uma expressão tão preocupada que Regina sorriu novamente. Ela sentiu vontade de jogar-se em seus braços. E Robin perguntava-se, em segredo, se talvez ela tivesse bebido além da conta. Era a forma mais rápida que encontrou para explicar o motivo de encontrá-la no meio do escuro em uma nevasca, apesar de, não fosse o medo de que ela congelasse, ele teria aproveitado bastante o vislumbre: vê-la sorrindo... não costumava acontecer muito.


	8. Pragas

Capitulo VIII - Pragas.

O sol começava a mostrar-se em um crepúsculo tímido e a nevasca havia sessado exatamente como veio, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Pairava em todos os cantos da cidade, além do gelo acumulado, um ar triste e cheio de medo. Robin e David acabavam de estender o corpo da sétima vítima da noite anterior, um garoto de doze anos, que havia ido acampar com dois primos mais velhos... Agora, ambos o faziam companhia estendidos ao lado, sob lençóis brancos, na sala mais ao sul do hospital da cidade.

Neal esperava do lado de fora da porta, tinha sido o bastante para ele as últimas seis pessoas mortas ali, não queria olhar para o rosto da sétima, um rosto com a mesma idade de seu filho. Emma estava mais afastada, silenciosamente agradecendo por Robin e seu pai a estarem poupando daquele trabalho, seus olhos ora olhavam para o monitor cardíaco – que soava um bipe rítmico catalogando a frequência dos batimentos do coração de Ariel – ora para o rosto do doutor Whale, mantido criteriosamente sem expressão, como um boneco de cera irritante. "Sereias não morrem congeladas!". David falara aquela frase uma centena de vezes quando Robin tirou a garota ruiva de um monte de neve. É claro que ele se referia a um _gelo_ comum, não do tipo que anula qualquer magia. Para nenhum deles a noite anterior pareceu real, era como um sonho cinza. Mas sonhos não matavam ninguém.

Merlin sentiu a maresia forte em seu rosto e esperou por um tempo, olhando o sol nascer. Ele gostava da Terra, mas aquele não era seu lugar favorito, definitivamente; com aquele céu emudecido de nuvens, aquela areia escura e o cheiro frio, o Maine não parecia ser o lugar favorito de ninguém. Irônico que a magia dela os tivessem levado aquele lugar. Merlin lembrou-se do rosto agradável de Regina: que criança linda ela era, uma criança do verão que brilhava como o sol.

 _Storybrooke_ por outro lado não parecia ser completamente desagradável, pequena e cheia de suas sarcásticas piadas sobre as adaptações de habitantes mágicos para a vida da Terra, caminhar por suas ruas era com está no cenário de um filme que ele já assistia há muito tempo. Mesmo congelada como estava essa manhã, a cidade parecia capaz de guardar histórias felizes.

Não seria difícil encontrar quem procurava, Merlin sabia, poderia ter ido direto ao gabinete da prefeita, mas não estava pronto para aquilo ainda e tinha medo de nunca está. O antiquário de Gold pareceu ser uma parada mais óbvia. Uma visita inesperada, sem dúvida, a última vez que se viram, ainda disputavam espaço na vida de Cora, seria estranho, ainda que tudo parecesse ter acontecido mil anos atrás.

A porta de seu gabinete estava entreaberta... Regina esperou por um segundo com a mão no trinco arredondado – sentindo a presença de alguém na sala – até decidir que certamente não haveria ninguém num raio de uma ou duas dimensões que significasse perigo real. Não para ela.

Quando entrou descobriu o equívoco: lá estava Robin Hood sentado em sua mesa, com a expressão distante, rodopiando uma caneta com precisão equilibrista, estonteantemente lindo com sua jaqueta de couro marrom que evidenciava seu profuso conjunto de músculos. Aquele sim era um perigo em potencial, o disparar copioso do coração dela toda vez que ele entrava no seu campo de visão, o olhar dele quando a via, tudo era uma grande lista de perigos em potencial.

Regina bateu a porta atrás de si, o fazendo emergir de sua distração infantil. Ele sorriu para ela, a resposta habitual. Aquela não havia sido uma madrugada muito boa, tampouco uma manhã, mas o rosto dela – que naquele momento, em particular, não se encontrava muito amistoso – tinha o poder de fazê-lo esquecer do próprio nome.

\- Você sumiu! – Regina soou propositalmente acusativa enquanto sua sobrancelha arqueava-se de modo esmagador – Tomei a liberdade de deixar Roland na escola. É onde as crianças ficam a maior parte do dia e ele pode...

\- Obrigado! – Robin ficou sério, interrompendo a, e um tanto triste também. Haveria uma criança a menos na escola hoje. – Sete pessoas morreram essa madrugada.

Regina encarou o rosto dele e se perguntou quão profundamente ele se importava com aquilo. Robin era um homem bom e, de repente, ela estava novamente tentando manter distância dele.

\- A garota... Ariel?! – a pergunta era para ganhar tempo, como se procurasse uma saída de emergência.

\- Não! Nós a encontramos a tempo... Ela vai ficar bem. – Ele pulou da mesa e caminhou em direção à prefeita que mais parecia está prestes a jogar-se pela janela. – Sua mesa! – O verde dos olhos dele estava tão vivo naquela luz e Regina, descuidadamente, lendo a expressão do rosto confuso a sua frente, o deixou se aproximar demais.

\- Achei que te deixaria brava se sentasse na sua mesa. – Era como mexer nas brasas de uma enorme fogueira e esperar que ela revivesse. Robin queria a mulher que aquele olhar precedia e Regina não poderia fugir de si mesma por muito tempo. Os dois sabiam.

\- E deixou. – Ela o encarou com um meio sorriso descarado, com dentes que mastigavam o juízo do arqueiro. Tinha esquecido o motivo da fuga – Na verdade já matei homens maiores por muito menos. – Ambos sorriram; ele completamente alheio a veracidade das palavras dela.

\- Aposto que sim... – A voz ficou mais baixa e ele estava prestes a arrancá-la de sua personagem durona quando um bipe insistente evoluiu para um toque eletrônico dentro de sua jaqueta. Regina passou por ele em direção à mesa, como se acordasse ao som de um despertador, deixando-o para trás a margem de uma piscina de larva.

Robin retirou um rádio do bolso da jaqueta e o esperou chiar como um ninho de moscas, enquanto recuperava-se da dor latejante que subira um segundo atrás por suas veias. Mesmo antes de ouvir a voz da Emma do outro lado, Regina sabia do que se tratava: um _curta-frequência_ da polícia de _Storybrooke_. Os olhos dela reviraram como por tédio, mas estava apenas reprimindo a vontade de arrancar o intestino de Emma para usá-lo como acessório luxuoso, talvez um colar. Ela parou de fingir que organizava papéis sobre a mesa quando ouviu seu nome na voz da xerife. O chamado não era para Robin, afinal; havia uma reunião no salão de reuniões da cidade – do tipo urgente e imperativa – e todos os celulares pareciam não está funcionando desde a nevasca da noite anterior. "Diga a ela que é urgente... estamos esperando." Regina parou e deixou um suspiro escapar, agora realmente entediada.

O salão de reuniões e festas não era longe da prefeitura – nada ficava realmente longe em _Storybrooke_ – chegar lá demorou menos de cinco minutos e, de qualquer modo, Regina achou que seria mais _fácil_ do que ficar a sós com Robin em uma sala de portas fortes. Quando a luz cinzenta do sol de outono atingiu suas retinas como bombas luminosas ela percebeu o quanto os dois chegaram perto de ir longe demais, quase ultrapassando o limiar seguro para ele, ela e os outros. Embora afastar-se um do outro naquele momento tivesse sido como um grito de pânico sendo abafado com éter... Pareceu ser a coisa certa a fazer. Funcionava como um pacto secreto entre ela e seu destino: existia apenas uma pessoa no mundo na qual o seu coração escuro e perdido tinha permissão de amar, Henry, em troca não haveria mais perdas, nem riscos. Talvez houvesse dor, sempre existia a possibilidade de perder o filho, mas isso Regina nunca ponderava a fundo, se acontecesse alguma coisa com Henry, o mundo todo poderia ir à merda. Não havia cláusulas sobre dor, sabia disso porque sentia dor o tempo todo, em intensidades diferentes, por motivos diferentes, porém o tempo todo.

Mary Margaret e David esperavam ao lado da porta dupla de entrada do prédio. Aquilo parecia significar alguma coisa. Uma reunião de camaradas! Quem mais estaria lá dentro, Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa? David parecia está desconfortável, sussurrando entredentes para sua esposa alguma coisa baixa demais para que Regina ou Robin ouvissem.

\- Não é uma festa surpresa, é?! Porque hoje nem é meu aniversário. – Regina disse sorrindo sem humor, só sarcasmo. David deixou as palmas das mãos baterem sem paciência, incomodado. Não era justo que Snow continuasse se preocupando com uma mulher como Regina, mesmo agora, tantos anos depois, não tinha como ela mudar. Não ia acontecer.

\- David?! – Snow olhou para marido esperando que ele cumprisse o combinado. David realmente pensou em dar as costas para todos e entrar no salão, mas decidiu que o preço a pagar por isso pudesse ser caro. Simplesmente não valia a pena medir forças com ela. Então passou por Snow e Regina e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Robin.

\- Vamos, cara. Vamos tomar um café. – David disse frustrado. Robin entendeu de imediato; seu ingresso para a reunião estava sendo revogado. Obviamente uma conversa entre figurões da cidade e não o incluía, parecia bastante simples e normal. Não haveria uma máquina de tortura atrás daquela porta e eles não usariam nela. Eram gente boa. "Gente boa!" Tentou se convencer quando a deixou. Ela firme e impassível ao lado da moça de cabelos escuros. Ele tentando disfarçar seu olhar tão desolado quando uma criança em seu primeiro dia de aula.

\- Regina... – Mary Margaret começou docemente. E, se antes o sensor premonitório de Regina apontava para problema grave, agora estava gritado.

\- Saia da minha frente. – Regina sibilou asperamente de maneira tão familiar para Mary Margaret que essa se sentiu novamente com doze anos. A porta se abriu sem que Regina a tivesse tocado. Ela entrou altiva pelo salão, mas não havia como está preparada para a cena que encontrou.

O salão era grande e cheio de bancos de madeira pesada, um palco grande também, para os padrões. O lugar era usado com frequência pelos moradores e por isso era zelado e toda a madeira tinha polimento excelente. Nada diferente a ponto de justificar a fúria nos olhos de Regina, exceto, é claro, Merlin parado no centro do palco com um _sobretudo_ preto e seus cabelos completamente brancos, os olhos de cor azul-celeste cintilando tristes, exatamente como Regina o vira pela última vez, embora sem barba, era o exato rosto de mais de meio século atrás.

"Filho da puta!" Gold havia pensado quando Merlin batera em sua porta, agora estava em pé ao seu lado, a uma distância segura para o caso dos pensamentos de Regina ser menos educados que os dele. Ela era imprevisível com raiva e, Gold apostaria sua alma – se já não a tivesse apostado antes – que a coisa ficaria feia para Merlin.

Vê-lo ali parado, como se tivesse de volta, como um pai arrependido ou um amigo chegando de viagem foi bem mais forte do que ela havia imaginado, talvez por ela ter parado de imaginar a muito tempo. Foi como ser atropelada por um trem em alta velocidade, sua cabeça latejava e seu estômago rodopiava de maneira alarmante, dava para ver o choque em seu rosto, um retrato de pânico e ânsia e fúria e medo. Os observadores presentes no salão reagiam apáticos como se assistissem ao final de um filme sem tê-lo acompanhado. Emma, Mary Margaret, Neal, Hook, Madre Superiora, Tinker e Gold, todos os _figurões_ testemunhando o que parecia ser a única provável máquina de tortura pensável para Regina e não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando um ruído fino e estridente de madeira começou a arranhar todos os ouvidos presentes.

\- Haa... Parem com isso! Regina, vamos... – Tinker deu um passo disposto em direção a Regina e mal pode ver o que aconteceu entre esse passo e os braços de Hook agarrando-a pela cintura e movendo-a com uma facilidade que, em outro momento, a teria ultrajado. Só quando ouviu o barulho do banco de madeira voar contra a vidraça da enorme janela é que percebeu: todos os bancos voavam como bexigas de gás. Era uma cena perturbadora, aqueles bancos deviam pesar cinquenta quilos cada um e, havia dezenas batendo contra a parede, janelas e teto.

Emma sentiu uma força arrebatadora batendo contra seu corpo agindo contra a inércia natural, lançando-a ao chão e depois a parede, suas costas batendo em um estalo rixoso. Ela pode ver que estava acontecendo com todos no salão, todos exceto Gold que mantinha no rosto um meio sorriso seco, como se estivesse concentrado demais para se divertir de fato. Mas ele estava se divertindo... E muito; lutando contra o poder vívido de Regina, quase podendo sentir o sabor da magia dela embaixo da língua... Ela era magnifica de um jeito que ele nunca entenderia e nem admitiria. O que fazer? Um mestre pode apreciar sua criação, seja ela destrutiva como for. "Destrutiva". Palavra perfeita para descrever a expressão de Regina, com a mão direita estendida enquanto os pés de Merlin deixavam de tocar o chão e sua garganta deixava de passar ar. Um simples olhar para o rosto devastadoramente lindo e sinistros dela e os maiores valentões sentiriam vontade de chamar suas mães para secar o mijo de suas calças. Era a visão de um Anjo da Morte.

O corpo de Emma continuava forçado a comprimir-se ao chão, tinha rolado para o canto como uma bola de pebolim, mesmo assim lutava bravamente contra a magia. Havia magia nela também, em algum lugar, bastava-lhe apenas encontrá-la. Provavelmente o som áspero de Merlin sufocando tenha sido estímulo suficiente para que ela ficasse de pé com enorme dificuldade como se tivesse oitenta anos e uma artrite avançada. Snow viu a filha levantando e abriu a boca para gritar, mas o que saiu foi um sussurro: "Em... Emma". Os olhos verdes de Snow arregalaram-se enquanto ela observava Emma levantar as duas mãos em direção a Regina. Não era possível. Regina estrangulava o maior dos magos de todos os mundos e, Emma, simplesmente, achou poder pará-la. "Não, Emma!".

Regina evoluía rapidamente para uma assassina – uma _assassina recente,_ pelo menos. – Merlin morria lentamente e não lutaria contra, mesmo podendo; a morte era uma redenção fácil e covarde, como ele havia sido. Aquele monstro a sua frente havia engolido a pessoa que ele mais amou na vida, por sua culpa, então parecia justo que terminasse assim. Não obstante, Emma continuava a lutar, concentrando-se no núcleo do poder que a sobrepujava. Quando pode sentir a própria magia emergir em suas mãos, por fim, fixou o olhar em Regina e fez o que julgou ser o certo. Emma era poderosa, sempre fora, porém seu alvo nem se moveu, Regina nem ao menos sentiu a tentativa de retaliação, ainda que tivesse sido intensamente doloroso para Emma que caíra de joelhos com a sensação de ser golpeada na cabeça, seu nariz sangrando.

"Azul. Azul-celeste.". Regina pensou. Como ela havia esperado para que aquela cor retornasse. Infinitas vezes, sentada ao pé da macieira, olhara para o horizonte, esperando. Haveria sempre uma garota de vestido rosa esperando no topo daquela colina. Ela se lembrou de muita coisa, nem todas tristes, mas no fim aquela figura de rosto familiar passou a ser apenas alguém que tentara matá-la de maneira catedrática e covarde. Sua saliva tinha gosto de sangue quando ouviu uma palavra soar louca e desencontrada do contexto de seus pensamentos: "Henry...".

\- Henry, Regina... Você prometeu! Vai partir o coração dele novamente. – A voz de Emma era chorosa pela dor que ainda sentia. Usava sua última arma, embora achasse que Merlin já estivesse morto àquela altura. – Ele não vai perdoá-la. Prometeu que tentaria ser alguém melhor. Vai fazê-lo perder a fé. – Ela tinha a impressão de estar convencendo um tigre a não morder um lindo e suculento bife usando a lógica.

Contra todas as expectativas, deu certo. Regina soltou Merlin, deixando o cair como uma marionete que teve as cordas cortadas. O rosto dele estava da cor de violeta e ela o encarou sem piedade, os bancos às suas costas pousavam em absoluto silêncio, era um alívio livrar-se daquele peso. Sua fúria estava lá, intacta, no entanto havia alguma coisa mais forte, outra coisa para focar, uma cena em particular: Henry, Robin e Roland sentados no sofá foleando bobamente quadrinhos de ação e comendo batatas fritas. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu tentando imaginar que eles estivessem assim agora. – só Gold viu o sorriso e ficou enlouquecidamente intrigado. – Regina virou-se e encarou as testemunhas, vítimas de um furacão, levantando lentamente.

Merlin tossiu, abriu os olhos e viu milhares de fagulhas coloridas brincarem em formas desorientadas, um show mudo de fogos de artifício. "Extraordinária". Ele pensou. "Ela é extraordinária". Um abraço teria sido ótimo, mas tamanha demonstração de poder, fora ainda melhor, enormemente instrutivo em relação a ela, seu poder, sua força, culpas, dores, medo, principalmente os amores que, para surpresa dele, ocupava boa parte dela. Aqueles dois minutos de estrangulamento fora como assistir uma aula que ninguém poderia dar.

O mais velho e poderoso de todos os magos havia adquirido um poder que poucos dominavam; o lendário dom de enxergar além da alma das pessoas. Era como ler pensamentos, mas ele nunca os ouvia de fato, parecia um bizarro embaralhado de imagens, cores e sentimentos, porém com décadas de treinamento, aprendia-se a montar algumas peças. No caso de Regina estava tudo em sua magia, sua cabeça era um lugar para pessoas espertas ficarem longe – o mago temia não ser tão esperto assim.

Merlin sentou-se depois de quase dez minutos, uma moça de olhos verdes e gentis o ajudou a levantar. Ele recompôs-se batendo as palmas das mãos contra seu _sobretudo_ , parecendo limpar lama ou algo parecido. A parte difícil ainda viria. Regina estava do lado de fora do auditório, de costas para porta dupla aberta. Merlin a encarou por um tempo e tossiu novamente, esperando ganhar atenção dos outros.

Após um longo e tedioso silêncio ele finalmente falou:

\- O que aconteceu ontem... A nevasca... Não vai parar. – Merlin fora direto, rodeios não faziam sentido em tempos como aqueles. A voz dele chegou a Regina com uma enxurrada de antigas lembranças. Para os demais ele pareceu um tanto lunático, estava fazendo o costumeiro sol de outono lá fora, a neve que acumulara no chão começava a escorrer para os bueiros. – O tempo vai continuar ruim, não com neve especificamente, mas haverá mais calamidades... Haverá mais mortes. – fez uma pausa para a digestão dos ouvintes. – É importante que estejam preparados.

\- Sem prefácio, Merlin. – Gold disse. – Vá direto ao ponto.

\- Hermes. O deus da Magia... Ele fez nevar ontem. Não sei o que ele quer em _Storybrooke_. Talvez seja apenas um jogo. Ele é o deus de jogos também. – Merlin suspirou e continuou. – Ele não vai parar... Está com as _Pragas_ de Apolo, seu irmão. As roubou com a intenção de não parar até conseguir o que quer, seja lá o que for. – Conteve-se antes de dizer que Hermes também era o deus dos ladrões.

Ele era o lunático novamente. A boca de Gold abriu uma vez e depois fechou, os outros se mantinham como feitos de pedra.

\- Quando você fala "Hermes"... você não está falando do Hermes Hermes, está?! O do Olimpo com botas de asas? Mensageiro dos deuses? – Neal fez uma careta ao perguntar e Emma, pela primeira vez nesse aspecto, não se sentiu sozinha. Aparentemente todos ali viviam, naquele momento, a saga que ela vivera por muito tempo. De repente os personagens dos livros os assombravam. _Olha quem fala._

\- Temos como lutar? – Gold sabia a resposta, mas perguntou mesmo assim, de olhar perdido e mente aturdida.

\- Lutar sim. Claro! Vencer não.

Houve um silêncio pesado.

\- Podemos fugir? – A voz de Emma era cansada e baixa, a mão de Mary Margaret estava entrelaçada com a sua, ambas geladas.

\- Não! – Gold disse firme – Isso o deixaria ainda mais furioso, desafiado ou animado... Seja lá o que esse filho da mãe está buscando aqui... Temos que encontrar e dá a ele.

\- Tá dizendo que a gente deve sentar e esperar esse deus bundão nos massacrar com pragas de sei lá quem?! – Hook falou irritado.

\- Estou dizendo para encontramos o que ele quer e... – Gold decidiu que não valia a pena continuar com a explicação: – Faça o que você quiser, pirata.

Um leve burburinho tornou-se rapidamente tão barulhento quanto o parlamento chinês, todos dando suas opiniões e fazendo perguntas agitadas. Ainda assim, Merlin ouviu o som tímido dos passos de Regina percorrendo o corredor entre bancos, o salto fino atribuía àquele andar sincronizado e elegante uma melodia significativa. Ela parou ainda distante e olhou intensamente para Merlin, desejando que não tivesse perdido a prática de limpar seus pensamentos o direcionando ao exato teor desejado, para que o mago lesse com precisão. E não tinha perdido, na verdade, de muitas maneiras, estava aprimorado agora que ela era adulta.

\- Não! – Merlin disse e todos olharam para ele. Falando sozinho? O velho era mesmo louco. – Não tem absolutamente nada relacionado com isso. Estou certo disso... O garoto está seguro. – A voz de Merlin era sóbria e calma, o olhar piedoso. Ele ainda parecia um avô em uma tarde de piquenique e achou que seria um bom momento para pedir desculpas pelo terrível engano sobre a Vela de Hermes, porém não teve tempo. Regina caminhou para fora do salão, determinada a se afastar. Tinha ouvido tudo o que precisava: uma guerra estava se aproximando e eles não poderiam vencer. De repente, sentiu-se exausta e assustada, desejando acima de tudo que Robin estivesse ali, porque ao lado dele existia uma estranha sensação de que não importava como nem quanto, ele sempre estaria pronto a segurá-la se ela caísse.

Ao mago, restou o papel instrutor de tirar o maior número de dúvidas possíveis – inclusive contando-lhes tudo sobre a Vela e a volta de Regina – mesmo sem ter todas as respostas, ainda era o único que sabia tanto sobre deuses e seus poderes quanto possível. "Como vamos descobrir o que ele quer?". Snow perguntou e Merlin virou-se em sua direção, observando-a de perto – O centro do alvo do ódio de Regina – tinha o rosto doce e expressões marcantes, tão marcantes que o fez submergir em pensamentos, lembrando-se da carta que recebera na noite anterior com um papel dourado e o selo prateado. Então a outra moça falou:

\- Ele veio atrás do ladrão de sua vela e... Encontrou alguma coisa ainda mais valiosa. – Tinker falou para ninguém em especial, olhando pela janela, imersa em suas próprias especulações. – Hermes! Ele irá _jogar_ até levar seu prêmio. – A tom da voz soou agourento, como em um transe e Hook considerou sacudi-la.

" _Merlin, sua criança está em perigo. Meu irmão roubou-me novamente. Minhas pragas! Agora as está usando contra aquela cidade. Não posso impedi-lo. Ele tem permissão de Zeus... nosso pai continua esperando que ele se encontre em uma de suas odisseias pelo mundo humano. Sinto muito."_ As palavras simples de Apolo rodopiaram como um disco em velha vitrola na cabeça de Merlin, o fazendo lembrar-se de quando conheceu o deus Sol. Apolo havia se humanizado na forma de um rapaz bonito de cabelos escuros e olhos de um amarelo tão vivo que fazia qualquer um que os olhasse relacioná-los imediatamente com o Sol. Porém aquilo acontecera há muito tempo, na época em que o próprio Merlin era um rapaz. Depois disso tudo viera com mais facilidade, inclusive a aproximação com a magia poderosa e a vida longa. Uma honraria ímpar ser amigo de um deus. Amizade improvável e duradoura. Até que o deus retornou ao seu mundo. E ainda que nunca mais, em centenas de anos, tivesse visto Apolo novamente, Merlin ainda rezava para ele e, às vezes, cartas douradas apareciam.


End file.
